


Badass, Asshole, Sweet and High Dangerous Villains

by val4reya



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Bangkok, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guns, Here and Now, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Seduction / Courtship, Violence, bodyguards, maffia au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/val4reya/pseuds/val4reya
Summary: What would happen to meet He Tian and Mo already becoming "bad guys"...
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 10





	1. Хэ Тянь

Бангкок. Предрассветное утро. Тридцать восьмой этаж высотки, точнее, тридцать восьмой и тридцать девятый этажи, поскольку квартира И — хоромы в два этажа с бассейном и спа на террасе. Четыреста квадратов, окутывающих теплом дерева от стен до потолка, эхом шагов от начищенного до зеркальной глади паркета из акации. Курхажливая роскошь и властная элегантность под стать владельцу: пять спален, антикварная мебель, на стенах — обивка натуральным шёлком с золотым шитьём. Арендованная под личные нужды одна из двух вертолётных площадок на крыше. За окнами раскинулся вид на Чаупхраю с бессчётным переплетением каналов; храмы и фабрики, мосты с неиссякающим потоком авто. 

Цзянь И, заблаговременно посетив Бангкок, уже знал, что их встретит тесная душная мясорубка. В сравнении с Шанхаем — заурядная. Городская какофония резонирующая с криками чаек. Обилие приторных запахов порождающих тошнотворную вонь. Убожество соседствующее с прогрессивным и ультрамодным.

Витиеватый дым, источая въедливую табачную горечь, слоился перед необъятной стеной из стекла, вставшей между пасмурным небом в канун восхода и мужским силуэтом. На столике в гостиной стоял горячий кофе, пепельница, прозрачная ваза, доверху наполненная золотыми муляжами гильз. Рядом валялась смятая футболка, на которой лежала кобура и разобранный пистолет. 

Алебастровая кожа мужчины переливала отметинами языка шрамов. Его голова была ещё мокрой, а по торсу скользили капли воды. Расстёгнутые брюки небрежно держались на бёдрах. Естественная пластика мускулов говорила о том, что это тело ко всему готово. Ещё не занялся рассвет, а работа уже началась. Впереди длинный, продуманный, но непредсказуемый день с Цзянем.

— Не кури в душевой, это свинство, — послышался сонный мужской голос. Шорохи мерных шагов оживили тишину, и через гостиную проплёлся полураздетый блондин. Его русые волосы в утреннем полусвете казались совсем тёмными. Голубые глаза смотрели спокойно, по-родному расслабленно. Второй год минул как Чжэнси и Тянь терпят друг друга.

Чжань подошёл близко, почти вплотную, и протянул ремни, ещё сохранившие свежий дубильный запах; без колебаний развернулся, открывая спину. 

— Затяни на мне, нужно подогнать.

Тянь покрутил в руках ножны для ношения клинка на спине. С нарочитой галантностью опоясал ремнями плечи Чжэнси и, специально скользя пальцами вдоль лямок, подтянул их, убедившись, что снаряжение село. Уверенные движения из-за присущей Хэ раскованности напополам с вредностью помощь скатились в адов интим.

— Ну? — не вынимая сигареты из зубов, поинтересовался он возле уха Чжаня.

— Нормально, — ответил тот, вращая плечами, одно из которых было забито от лопатки до предплечья. Геометрический узор напоминал то ли топографию, то ли фокусные линии съёмки со спутника. 

— Итак, ты решил повысить число холодного оснащения? С чего вдруг решил длину лезвия увеличить? Если бы я тебя не знал, подумал бы, что комплексуешь…

— Сворачивай околополовой юмор. Не хочу, чтобы меня порезали, если ещё раз на нас вздумают рыпаться.

— В таком случае, предупреждающе носи за плечами штыковую лопату, — заржал Тянь. — А порезали тебя, потому что ты… на стопоре? 

— Хэ Тянь… — вздохнул Чжань.

— Прости-прости, — развеселился тот, — дай я перефразирую: флегматик? 

— Создатель безжалостен, за что на меня свалилась такая паскуда?

— Ну что ты, я бодрю лучше любого кофе, признай, — усмехнулся Тянь. — Если Цзянь И не встанет вовремя, то собьётся весь дневной график. Из-за одной ленивой задницы это вновь скажется на возможности поспать. 

— Разбуди И, — коротко предложил Чжэнси на пути к кофемашине. К этому времени все их манёвры были вполне осознаны.

Тянь хмыкнул и, размяв на ходу плечи, направился в спальню.

Чжань подошёл к кухне и открыл банку с кофейными зёрнами. Второй свободной рукой достал из холодильника сливки, закрыв за собой дверцу босой ногой. Протёр портафильтр насухо и прислушался к происходящему в глубинах комнат, после чего со степенным видом выбрал настройки «Эспрессо». Кофемашина энергично заработала. Подставив чашку для приготовления сливок, он почесал в ухе из-за мерзкого звука этого процесса, вместе с тем не слыша распаляющуюся ругань... Две минуты, и пенка в керамической чашке поднялась, наполняясь горячим кофе. Терпкий аромат распространился по воздуху.

И выскочил из-за поворота, обёрнутый лишь простынёй, широким шагом направляясь через гостиную.

— Чжань Си, это ни в какие ворота! — бухтел раздраконенный блондин. — Этот чёрт...

Чжэнси пододвинул через широкую столешницу чашку соблазнительного эспрессо, на которую Цзянь И сразу жадно покосился. Вздёрнув ноздрями, он тотчас взобрался на высокий стул перед кухонным островом.

— Я тебя предупредил, Хэ Тянь, не борзей… — стальным голосом предостерёг Чжань, снова протирая портафильтр.

Тот выплыл из-за угла, закинув руку на стену, и с высшей степенью самодовольства заключил:

— Учись, Чжэнси.

— Зависть — скверное чувство, Хэ Тянь, — бросил Чжань в ответ, выбирая настройки «Американо».

Сплошные недомолвки и намёки, которые ясны лишь их тусовке. Размеренная утренняя возня и гомон наполняли светающее пространство дома жизнью.

— О, ты уже надел… выглядишь просто секс, — Цзянь И скользнул взглядом по телу Чжаня.

Его похвалу с достоинством проигнорировали. 

— Я за рулем первую половину дня, — объявил Хэ Тянь. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Чжэнси.

— Я хочу сладкого, — Цзянь И попытался вновь обратить на себя внимание.

Чжань Чжэнси вздохнул.

— И, завтрак принесут через десять минут, ты успеешь в душ.

— Ладно, если я потеряю сознание, это будет на твоей совести… — направляясь к месту назначения, раздражался блондин.

— Десять минут, И! — и, чуть тише, обращаясь к Хэ: — Кто-нибудь вчера заказывал завтрак?

Тянь округлил глаза: 

— Да как ты без меня справлялся, бездельник?! Желание больше спать делает людей оперативнее.

— Не жалуйся, мы на равных. И ты спишь гораздо больше меня, — после чашки кофе взгляд Чжаня приобрёл бдительную ясность и выразительность. — Найди новое злобное хобби. Можешь не пытаться меня достать, даже если сегодня нам дольше обычного придётся тереться вместе.

— Не ревнуй.

— Не путай сострадание с ревностью.

— Ох, не провоцируй меня. Раскачать тебя до ревнивых психов легче лёгкого: пара дней на взводе, немного белых коней от блондинки — и будешь готов к употреблению.

— Я тебя выебу, — огрызнулся Чжань.

— И кастрирует, — Хэ, как пятнадцатилетний балбес, выставил средний палец.

— Спорим, что нет? — тот же жест последовал в ответ.

* * *

Цзянь И заканчивал завтрак на террасе, огороженной противоветровыми стеклянными щитами, в дополнение плотно заставленной по периметру топиарами, туями и веерными пальмами.

— До встречи, — перекидывая неприметный рюкзак с бесшумным «Макмилланом» через плечо, Чжань наклонился к И, коротко увлекающе целуя в губы. 

Хэ Тянь спустя два года уже не закатывал глаза от их нежностей и не ёрничал. Он бесстрастно одевался в стороне, не обращая на них внимания. 

У Цзяня был кое-кто особенный. Да, это слишком контрастировало с тем, насколько Тянь оставался верным хлыщом и повесой, но он не испытывал зависти. Просто И с Чжэнси как воронка, которая затягивала на пути всё живое. Ураган бездонных эмоций, который ходит туда-сюда, порой задевая. Тянь видел их в постели и не раз. Неловко застуканные во время секса приятели его давно не стеснялись. Эти двое никогда не проявляли чувств на людях, но он был свой.

Два любящих человека наедине — это как таинство. Красивые, полностью погруженные в друг друга. Трепещущее чувство внутри них — бесстрашное и болезненно уязвимое. Тянь никогда не испытывал чего-либо подобного. Это претило его сути. Чтобы вот так глубоко, взаимно, удивительно круто, но _зависимо_. Соврал бы, что не хотел, но больно уж опасная дорога над пропастью. Многие саморазрушались и пропадали в ней, не достигнув столь безоглядно желаемой цели. 

Друзья раздражали, когда парящие вокруг них флюиды то и дело резали глаза, забивались в голову бредовой туфтой. К двадцати пяти годам Хэ обладал зрелым рациональным подходом: кому-то везёт, а у других — как есть, так есть. И это он давно научился принимать за должное. Потому что Хэ Тянь был реалистом и понимал: нельзя иметь всё сразу — и «море», и «по колено».

Встретив стоящее предложение, можно помучиться, чтобы получить желаемое. Ощутить в крови, в себе все издержки в борьбе за трофей. Переоценить самого себя по нескольку раз. В этом многомиллионнике, — из-за обилия и разнообразия, — упрочнилась иллюзия отсутствия выбора.

Тяню становилось скучно. С «Цзянь-Си» не так, конечно, как могло бы быть, но, в целом, Хэ всегда был тем ещё провокатором

Тянь был свободен в выборе дресс-кода: чёрная футболка, поверх двойная плечевая кобура; следом — жилетка с карманами. Он надел наушник для связи, чтобы быть на связи со своими людьми, встречающими их на посадочной площадке здания клуба. Если предстоял прямой перелёт из дома в клуб, то по отработанной схеме один телохранитель мог заняться делами насущными. Они с Чжэнси не сачковали, просто напрягали технику, на которой не экономили. Первое, что они сделали, обосновавшись в городе, где приветствуется воздушное сообщение — обзавелись вертолётом. 

Из-за банальной бессонницы Тянь ещё до восхода успел провести предполётную подготовку и дозаправиться в аэропорту. Лицензия частного пилота у него уже полтора года, и бывали дни, когда они с Цзянем не ступали ногами на землю. 

Чжэнси бежал от дома до спортзала по городу. Его обдавал дым печей или гриля, ароматами уличной стряпни, мелькали граффити на стенах, повсюду хрустела грязь под подошвами. На пути встречались буддийские монахи и послушники, прохожие, вливающиеся в будничную инерцию. Темп жизни здесь всегда был мерным и неспешным, создавая атмосферу катастрофической праздности и непередаваемый шум.

Чжань находился с И двадцать четыре на семь. Пару раз в неделю он отправлялся в облюбованный спортклуб. Он должен был оставаться в форме, как и парни, рассредоточеные по городу. Нагрузки профессионалов легко не воссоздавались, и поддержание пиковой формы было для них было большой проблемой. Отцовский вассал любезно предоставил людям И в пользование спортзал для членов своей группировки. Он учтиво предоставил бы и людей «для битья», как только потребовалось бы, потому как спарринги Тяня и Чжэнси просто табу. От вседозволенности и возможности сорваться они с удовольствием друг друга калечили. К тому же, мордобой выходил за пределы домашнего зала, отчего страдала мебель, а следом исчезало дружелюбие Цзяня.

В стрельбе Чжань «беспредельничал» в городской черте, пользуясь модификацией дозвуковой винтовки, дабы его плюсы — высокий темп стрельбы и точность — таковыми и оставались. Тянь руководил помощниками, исполняющими поручения «на земле»: сходить, разузнать, следить за окрестностями, проверять здания и персонал. Только личные телохранители были всегда рядом, всех остальных никто не знал и не видел. Они вели учёт посетителей клуба, о сотнях посетителей ежедневно. Как итог: о своих гостях Цзянь И знал очень многое. Хэ и Чжань, после рабочей ночи в сумасшедших сотнях квадратов беснующегося пространства, погружённого во мрак, выматывались как мулы. Головняка им хватало: человеческий фактор и напряжение, когда наниматель защищён в первую очередь их собственными телами. Чжэнси пожертвовал бы собой без раздумий. Тянь только выглядел убедительно, но Цзянь И знал, что, чёрт побери, Хэ в первую очередь киллер, а не его верный пёс с крутым нравом.

* * *

Цзянь практически всё время занимался клубами: строительством, доведением их до ума, эвристикой и дизайном.

В этот раз он оттянулся в клубе с сарказмом — который впоследствии так и назвал — в центре столицы на трёх этажах очередного небоскреба. Надо отдать должное, он умел создать атмосферу. Внутри творился настоящий китч, а сам И не гнушался таскаться в оригинальных кроссовках, трениках и вызывающе дешёвого вида сукадзянах, не стыдясь шлюшьей вышивки с фениксами. Здесь он шанхайские понты вывернул наизнанку, и слава Будде, хотя бы не скатился в нигерстайл с золотыми цепями до пуза.

Когда Цзянь шёл по залу, будь на его фигуре мятый балахон или шмот из лимитированной линейки Вивьен Вествуд, сам он казался сладострастным демоном, созидающим особый мир вокруг себя и готовым исчезнуть в любой момент во вспышке адского пламени. Демона стерегли черти: холодные и не от мира сего прекрасные. Его охрана концентрировала столько тестостерона и эстетической привлекательности, будто им воздавались массовые жертвоприношения. Следует отдать парням должное, популярность у женщин Цзянь И снискал не только благодаря личным заслугам.

Причин быть начеку Чжаню и Хэ хватало: Цзянь И не простой молоденький босс. Отец всучил ему «район». Самый пиздец захудалый. Не на родине, за пределами, чтобы «наточил когти»: мол, крышуй, займись становлением своей власти. Клубы и сфера развлечений были для отмазы и личного творческого удовольствия. Многие сорили деньгами в качестве благотворительности. Если в свои двадцать четыре уже успел построить завод по производству сопутствующих к оружию, то будь добр привнести природное равновесие по феншую. 

До «игр без правил» Цзянь не доводил, но с «наездами» приходилось разбираться по обстоятельствам. Будучи под крылом экс-киллеров, расход патронов на них был немереным, чтобы профессионалы таковыми оставались. Он не приветствовал, чтобы его парни халтурили привычным промыслом. Найти чью-нибудь исчезнувшую дочь, вернуть похищенного родственника — на такие дела они шли, и наградой, безусловно, была не только финансовая благодарность, но и поддержка влиятельных людей.

Цзянь борзый, умел брать своё и быть крайне осторожным. Он борзел ровно настолько, насколько были необходимы понты в мире цивилизованного зверья. А понты бесценны — они вроде местной валюты. Деликатность и манерную элегантность в здешней среде не принимали. Можно было смело ими подтереться, и заставлять бояться. Модельная внешность Цзяня больше не оставалась недооцененной конкурентами, осознавшими его опасность. Он обладал ангельским благородством с чёрной душой на обороте и сильной наследственной интуицией. Это была не та тёмная душонка, которая любит ролевые игры, намордники и несоразмерные дилдо. С внешностью неподдельно искреннего человека, глядя в глаза отмечающего достоинства оппонента, ему было легко скрывать свою озлобленность на мир. Цзянь был уже испорчен, но не прогнил, пусть закономерные процессы рано или поздно возьмут своё. 

Два отморозка рядом с И заполняли недостающие пробелы в общей картине его образа. Молоденького красавчика мало кто брал в расчёт как серьезного партнера или конкурента. Порой это играло на руку, но чаще тормозило. «Красавчики» — это первое, что вертелось на языке при виде их компании. Создавалось впечатление, что охрану Цзянь подбирал по внешним данным, но число мыслящих подобным образом убогих стремительно сокращалось. Хэ и Чжань не отсвечивали, но их уважали. Чжэнси прослыл выдроченной подготовкой и основательным подходом. Он, как машина, если скажут — делал не моргнув; а иногда ему и говорить ничего не нужно было. Если уж принял решение, то даже Цзяня не спрашивал. Впрочем, тот не удивлялся, у них сраная телепатия. Хэ был при родословной и без тормозов; адекватный, в меру лживый, верный друг — хотя бы это в нём настоящее. 

Он сам выбирал, кому кланяться, но при выполнении поручений урон возрастал в зависимости от его предпочтений. Потому что малыш Тянь был фанат больших «диснеевских» пушек под «магнумы». Одинаково хорошо стрелял из обеих рук и ладил с такими пинающимися засранцами как триста пятьдесят седьмые «кунан» или «дезерт игл», после первого — несомненно меткого — выстрела из которых, желающих нападать сокращалось втрое, но чаще — до нуля. Тянь был проблемным и порой выглядел раздолбаем. Уж ему точно необходимо было временами спускать пар. Где-то там, в его фамильном древе, текла выдержанная поколениями мафиозная кровь. 

У Чжаня, вероятно, в роду были какие-нибудь ронины, потому что этот со всей его армейской подготовкой выбрал для себя жизненное кредо «со смыслом» — следовать за Цзянем И, выполняя любые его поручения. Всё просто. Хэ Тянь был совершенно другим. Он в душе не понимал, в чём заёб поведения приятеля, потому как: «Ребята, вы уже любовники, зачем продолжать прогибаться?» Иными словами, Хэ Тяня угнетало, что крутого спеца вроде Чжаня так твёрдо держали за хуй.

Среди гостей И бывали знаменитые тусовщики, которые сначала делились идеями о клубном бизнесе, а затем — телесными жидкостями со знойным телохранителем кхуна Цзяня. Хэ путался с сынком какого-то инвестора-миллиардера. Чаще предпочитая самодостаточных и эксцентричных бизнес-вумен. На его удочку попалась даже какая-то благородная титулованная особа (Тайланд — монархия как-никак). Он рисковал втянуть И в большой скандал, что изрядно подточило белобрысому шефу нервные окончания. Его наёмная скотина зажралась до такой степени, что в мировой столице транссексуалов ему ничего не примечалось. 

В ебилистику, что каждой твари по паре Хэ Тянь давно не верил. Аристократическая кровь не разбавила скуку и не добавила впечатлений. А стебущаяся парочка язв, в лице босса и напарника, только подливали масла в котёл геморройности Тяня.

* * *

Тянь с благоговением выдохнул, понимая, что клуб закрылся в шесть, и его миновала ночная каторга с посетительницами, однако «они» ещё здесь. Танцовщицы и официантки, закончившие работу. В чём Тяню не везло — к нему обязательно лезли, не гнушались где-нибудь ущипнуть, трогали искусственными ногтями волосы или лицо.

Цзянь его муки отчасти разделял, загибаясь от дел. Он, была б его воля, вообще сидел бы дома. 

Вот от Чжаня, которому тут он немного завидовал, веело таким промозглым холодом, что никто даже не осмеливался к нему прикасаться или завязывать разговор. Тот даже не разговаривал — одним взглядом как клопов давил.

В клубе для Чжэнси всегда была одежда из химчистки, возможность принять душ и персональный сервис от администратора. Она знала его рацион, как свои пять пальцев, так что и белковый коктейль после зала могла намешать, и энергетик состряпать, и побеседедовать, если тот рот откроет: о погоде, например, или о сводках последних новостей.

А манерный Тянь с дамами елейничал. Какой-то там комплекс развился из-за отсутствия матери. Он мог болтать часами, пусть фильтровать что-либо на тяжёлую мутную голову было невыносимо. Девочки, с готовностью работающие ради него, подробно докладывали о клиентах и подозрительных событиях. Тянь не относился плохо к женщинам, как не относился к ним потребительски — он не терпел навязчивости со стороны кого бы то ни было. Ему неинтересны женщины, соперничающие за глубокий минет для парня, лицо которого пришлось им по вкусу. Не то, чтобы Тянь ни с кем тут не спал... Хэ, наверное, предпочитал особ, чётко оценивающих свои услуги в денежном эквиваленте, чем вот это всё. 

Улащивать Хэ Тяня было бесполезно, он к ласке не приучен. Никому невдомёк простые понятия: если он выглядел в их компании расслабленным, то с боевиками-исламистами он вёл бы себя так же. С каждым он держал руку на пульсе. Между ними пролегала непреодолимая грань: с гражданскими Хэ предпочитал вообще не связываться. Пусть он скрытый агрессор, но с женщинами у него были правила. По-человечески он жалел девчонок, которые задолбались от всего дерьма, что творилось в их жизнях. Как им позарез важно было найти нормального мужика, что не его проблема. У большинства из них были дети, не хватало денег или тысяча иных причин, почему они прошли здесь кастинг. Срываться на леди он себе не позволил бы.

К тому же Тянь не выпивал, и уже больше года не проводил ночи с кем-либо из клубных. Ему всё настолько осточертело, что любой доступный партнер был альтернативен унылой дрочке. Механические действия — удовольствия ноль. Оргазм, как полевой сухпай: сдохнуть не даст, но вкус отстойный. Так что внерабочий чиллинг стал гиблой темой. О, ну Тянь, естественно, мог отличиться — обдалбывался, устраивал оргию с пальбой в своей квартире. Релакс забывался, а отходняк настолько портил впечатления, что следующий день превращался в пытку, в которой Чжэнси наслаждался каждой минутой страданий Тяня. А лекции папочки-Цзяня об обязательном предохранении стояли у Хэ вместо рингтона.

* * *

На место строительства нового клуба для самых зажравшихся «льготников», они выезжали из подземного паркинга на внедорожнике с Хэ за рулем.

— Не кури в тачке, задолбал. Задохнуться можно! — видя клубы дыма из опускающегося водительского окна, хрипло выдохнул Чжань.

— Добро пожаловать в шмаровоз, босс! — останавливаясь перед И, лыбился Тянь.

— Ещё раз назовёшь мой «Линкольн» шмаровозом, — Цзянь сверкнул исподлобья хмурым взглядом, — я тебе выдам форму с надписью: «Ш.М.А.Р.А.»

— Это создаст тебе несколько иной имидж… Ладно, ты понял меня. Чего кислый, стройку предвкушаешь?

— Ага, — недовольно отозвался И.

— Плюс показушных объектов, где деньги не держаться и один диван стоит косарей двадцать — можно оттягиваться — подрядчики всё стерпят. Эх, я в предвкушении вседозволенности, как мило…

— Что мило — запугивать людей или избитые люди?

— Всё. Радуйся, я буфер для твоей нервной системы, — темноволосое дитя выглядело окрылённым.

Встречи на стройке — это обсуждение соответствия проектных обещаний с разворачивающимся пиздецом; и всегда попытки скрыть косяки. Со строителями Цзянь И не церемонился. Тай — не самое благодатное место для высококвалифицированных кадров, поэтому он не был намерен просирать из-за них ни сроки ни средства. Бесспорный плюс Хэ, что в подобного рода вопросе ему удавалось найти консенсус, равно как и возместить отсутствие муштры за день. И после никто ему не возражал, не смели. Разве что сроки приводились в соответствие.

После стройки — встреча в ресторане. Если Чжань не рядом, то всегда наблюдал. Тянь стройной дылдой стоял за плечом Цзяня, видя всё то же что и он. Хэ анализировал обычно прозрачное поведение охраны их компаньона. Те всегда более безыскусны, чем собеседники И. Для Тяня их враждебность или апатия как открытый диалог. 

Обычно они с Цзянем обсуждали свои предположения после, как партнёры. Цзянь чувствовал, что использование Тяня в качестве охраны равносильно забиванию гвоздя топором. О чём И, конечно, грамотно помалкивал. Как и о том, что обычное ношение костюма и ведение переговоров были очевидными талантами Хэ. Тянь определённо преуспел бы, останься он заниматься делами в Шанхае с его-то хваткой коммерческого воротилы.

Они были скучающими детишками непростых родителей. У них могло быть всё, чего бы они не пожелали. Только родная кровь не даровала мирной праздности. Они нашли себя и друг друга в том, чтобы влезать в забористые «развлечения».

* * *

Хэ Тянь промаялся на ногах с трёх ночи, и длинный день близился к желанному завершению. Цзяню в последний момент пришло сообщение о срочной встрече. 

Цин Шу был китайцем и единственным контактом, предоставленным отцом для работы в Бангкоке. Он промышлял в подчинении Цзяня старшего с беспросветной древности. Теперь стал самостоятельным дельцом. Но условно находился под младшим, хотя для И он был скорее опытным куратором и крышей. Внешность Цин Шу была неприметной, даже постной: лысый очкастый интеллигент в закоснелом возрасте при буддийском монастыре. Тщательно выверенный образ, стоит полагать. Большая часть клиентов шла к Цзяню через него. Шу знали его клиенты. Самостоятельно Цзянь сделки не проводил. Здесь отец его не только финансировал, но и обезопасил сына и себя. Цзянь занимался заводами на севере и своевременными поставками. Не смотря на то, что на нём висели клубы и связанные с ними вопросы, но всё, что действительно занимало его время — были патроны. 

Сейчас, в первом часу ночи, парни держали курс не к дому, а на окраины. При том, что уязвимость в пути в большей степени зависела от Чжэнси, предпочитающего наблюдение, ему приходилось вести машину, пока Хэ развлекался с боссом. Этот еблан не упускал шанса поиграть на нервах, пока Цзянь позволял, потому что границу дозволенного Тянь, вроде как, не переступал. Тень, адекватности присутствовала, хотя вредительское хобби лютовало день ото дня. Чжэнси не отставал в подтрунивании с особым смаком над Хэ, и его нужно было просить об этом.

* * *

Тянь вошёл в здание и бегло осмотрел обыденную обстановку. Вслед за ним через производственный зал к кабинету шефа проследовали Цзянь с Чжэнси. С каждым шагом паутина и пыль с запахом плесени оседали на идеально чёрных брюках и туфлях. По-видимому, работа здесь кипела в ночное время: доносился шум циркулярной пилы, гомон людей, которые сновали через цеха и перевозили какие-то ящики. Несколько коридоров соединяли основной зал с пристройками. Цзянь И неспешно поднялся по металлической лестнице, ведущей к офисной будке, возвышающейся как наблюдательный пункт — место встречи с Шу.

Пока Чжань вместе с И скрылись в офисе, Тянь прогуливался по территории, надеясь найти местечко, чтобы спокойно выкурить сигарету и пофилонить хоть пару минут. Торчать шишкой на вышке посреди зала — невпечатляющая перспектива.

Шла разгрузка судна, поэтому выход в док не представлялся дельной альтернативой курилке. Тянь шаркал не к месту чистенькой итальянской обувью по грязному бетонному полу, пока по пути ему не приглянулся широким проём, ведущий в высокий коридор. Его преграждали изолирующие полосовые завесы, что использовались в промышленных морозильниках. Хэ запустил пальцы между прозрачных жалюзей и, раздвинув их, поднырнул в пустой затемнённый корпус, пронизанный сквозняком. Благодаря сырости здесь было холоднее, чем в других залах или во дворе. После вездесущей жары здесь царил долгожданный уют.

Сигарет не осталось, кроме последней. Тянь тут же томно затянулся, щелчком зажигалки оживляя утробную тишину. Призрачный свет выбивался из смотровых окон под потолком, ложась ломаным абрисом по стенам и наполняя пространство миражом предметов. Изморенный сонный взгляд бесцельно блуждал, пока глаза самопроизвольно не прикрылись, наслаждаясь темнотой. И после до слуха долетели отдалённые звуки. Хэ Тянь изогнул бровь, затягиваясь и не обращая внимания на то, чему стал невольным свидетелем. У него «Сайленсер» под боком и запасная обойма на тридцать два — вообще никаких причин для беспокойства. Он прислонил голову к стене, смачно выпуская дым; тёплые блики огня отражались в холодном безэмоциональном взгляде, почуявшем запах крови.

«Уютную» атмосферу расколол сдавленный мужской плач. Вначале донеслось эхо задушенного человеческого скулежа, внезапно разразившегося мольбами вперемежку со сторонним скрежетом и ревущим матом. 

Хэ качнулся, перейдя на мягкий шаг, и через несколько метров остановился у приоткрытой тяжёлой двери. Луч от фонаря бил из-под высокого потолка, почти слепил, — но не саму жертву, а наоборот, — заполнял пространство ровным светом. Когда глаза привыкли, Тянь увидел, как в избитого до кровавых соплей мужчину, намертво пристёгнутого ремнями к металлическому креслу, прилетел окурок, затерявшись где-то в одежде. 

Хриплый голос вдалеке был едва слышен:

— ...я не заткнул тебе рот, чтобы ты, мразь, мог вдоволь наораться… 

В подобной ситуации: допрос либо финальная расправа обычно проводилась «мясником».

Фигуру, заградившую пленника, невозможно было ясно рассмотреть. Мужчина в мятых больничных штанах и зловеще-грязного цвета фартуке стоял спиной к двери. На открытом предплечье виднелась странная татуировка, смахивающая на рану. Он упирался коленом жертве в грудь, подавляя отчаянное сопротивление, чтобы тот не мешал затягивать жгут на плече.

И представление началось. Чертила подскочил к заголосившему от ужаса пленнику, начав отсекать несчастному руку. И в три-четыре удара кухонного тесака отрубил ему конечность немногим выше запястья. Резко. Уверенно. Фанатично. Скудные брызги — и стремительно заполняемая лужа на поверхности стола, от которой, контрастируя с воздухом, поднимался пар.

Лишь тяжёлое дыхание выдавало в экзекуторе напряжение большее, чем того требовали трудозатраты. Окровавленным секачом мясник небрежно спихнул обрубок со стола, и тот грохнулся в пустое ведро. Истошные вопли перешли в жалкое рыдающее завывание.

Что значит «не в себе»? Люди подобной профессии ожидаемо более методичные: занятие или привычное или по вкусу. Здесь же невменяемость шкалила, словно с цепи спустили бешеного пса.

Сигарета истлела прямо в губах, обжигая остекленевшие глаза горячим дымом. Хэ Тянь нихрена не собирался вмешиваться. Однако яркое, пересыщенное истерией зрелище морочило усталый рассудок, и Тянь забыл о своём занятии. Окурок невольно выпал изо рта. Фыркнув, Хэ механично перевёл взгляд на пол, сожалея о тупо потраченном шмалеве. 

«Левша», — на автомате отметил он, разворачиваясь.

В гнетуще-блеклом полумраке его волосы казались рыжими.


	2. Плюс один

Вторая по счёту ночь, что Хэ Тянь встретил, не смыкая глаз, парализовывала утомлённые разум и тело. Утренний клубный «междусобойчик», начавшийся сразу после рассвета, сиеста на стройке, плавно перекочевавшая на архаичный грязный склад, подпольную деятельность, базарный кипиш, надрывный хриплый мат, натужные вопли, оседающие гулом в ушах. Закончившиеся сигареты. Расчленёнка. 

Вечер задался.

Подобные картины — ностальгический шлейф которых не вызывал ни жара эмоций, ни заворожённого ступора, ни запала — он наблюдал разве что до совершеннолетия. Никакого трагизма — ровное движение в груди. Для возмужания Хэ были созданы все условия. В итоге созрел тот ещё универсал, способный выступать в допросе с обеих сторон. 

У Цин Шу за плечами достаточно тёмных дел и скелетов в шкафу — даже этот рыжий не знает. Если до Цзяня И дойдёт что-нибудь, что ему особенно не понравится, то они с Чжэнси славно развлекутся. А потом развлечение примет крупный оборот, в который подтянутся верха… Его задача — быть железным, Цзяня — гибким и в среде тайцев «сохранять лицо». Если кто-то из их троицы не доверяет другому, оплошает, то их одного за другим раздавит к хуям собачьим всем тем, с чем они имеют дело, как карточный домик.

Пока же И́ помалкивает и вникает. Вряд ли он задался целью оправдывать папочкины надежды, которого полжизни не видел. Как и сам Хэ Тянь.

Его присутствие и движения неосязаемы, Тянь бесшумен под действием привычки. Собственная конспирация его не заботит, но рыжеволосый чувак, словно чувствуя на себе взгляд, остановился, повернул окровавленную багряными брызгами башку, уставившись в темноту коридора. Потом снова отвлёкся на свое занятие, с размаху схватил гневным резким движением тряпку с соседнего стола, прижал ногой корпус задыхающегося от боли неудачника и накинул на рану повязку, спешно туго стягивая ремнём поверх ткани с рубленной культёй, сипло приказав «туше» заткнуться. 

Первая помощь удалась. Но необходима ли она сейчас, когда все точки над i уже расставлены. Разве жертва настолько наивна: не знает, что фатальный финал уже развёрнут? Пораскинь мозгами, вернись в реальность, проси не пощадить и остановиться, а быть точнее, чтобы всё вовремя завершилось. Вне зависимости от грехов, можешь быть услышан только в те секунды, когда палач в подобном разносе. Проигравший до того, как попал в паутину; вся ситуация — его вина, глупцы находят смерть от собственного невежества. Хэ Тянь несколько мгновений постоял, наблюдая за сценой. К сожалению, здесь не было ничего, что могло бы его удивить или ужаснуть. Подобное лишь вызывало раздражение. Он окинул взглядом помещение, совершенно отвечающее своим видом назначению, и отступил в темноту, направляясь прочь.

Даже с высоты «своего полёта» было куда опускаться. Хэ сплюнул на грязный пол. Бывают садисты по природе, а есть уроды, которые, кроме всего, ширяются в процессе или кочегарятся спиртным, что приводит во время работы к дрожи в руках. Потому как было неясно: кто дальше за гранью, кто из них источает эмоции сильнее — жертва или палач.

...Цзянь И засиживался в помещении с Цин Шу, когда Хэ Тянь поднялся по лестнице и встал возле двери. Резона идти внутрь у него не было никакого — негромкий разговор был отдалённо слышен снаружи, а прерывать какие бы то ни было дела в профессиональный позёрский этикет не входило. 

Речь шла о том, что полиция активизировалась и начала активно «копать» под местные структуры совместно с китайскими агентами. Разрешить ситуацию обычным подкупом не выходило. С учётом взаимотношений и, порой, личной вражды, не все служители закона продавались. Происходящее складывалось в логическую цепочку. Что касалось дел Цзяня И, то за своих людей из охраны он мог поручиться, а вот за остальных, начиная с многочисленного персонала всех клубов — вряд ли. Получалось много. Внедрить кого-либо к ним хватало вариантов, но и проследить за ходом дел не так просто из-за узкого доверенного круга вокруг самого Цзяня. По-хорошему, все контакты с севером Китая, всех управляющих клубами нужно полностью перепроверять. 

Пока Тянь переступал с ноги на ногу, раздражаясь затянувшимся ожиданием и невозможностью курить — или спать, или хотя бы пить кофе, — внизу появился, собственной персоной, этот мелкий живодёр из холодного цеха. Худощавый и ниже ростом — значит, «мелкий», даже если ровесник, достаточно жестокий для избранного дела. Что-то дерзкое и незрелое в облике не позволяло назвать его матёрым головорезом. Тянь подробно отмечал все детали, пока тот приближался. И впрямь-таки рыжий метис, атлетичный, крепкий; бледно-розовая кожа участками покрытая веснушками поверх бронзового загара. 

Присутствие ржавой истерички в зале сразу замечают, смотрят с враждебностью, предпочитая, чтобы сегодня его тут не было. Но здешнее корефанство ему до фени — не похоже, чтобы он тусовался с кем-нибудь или любезничал.

«Вот же татуированный уродец», — подумал Хэ. Не утверждение неприглядности парня — просто не было настроения оценивать скульптуру его черепа.

Рыжий отмор безразлично форсил по залу, и в нём сразу бросалось в глаза не отсутствие брезентового фартука для «убойного цеха», окрашенного струями крови, и не руки и лицо, с оставшимися наспех обтёртыми, размазанными следами, а коллекция рандомных татуировок.

Самой заметной представлялась обзору выгравированная на полшеи стрекоза, обнимающая крыльями переднюю половину горла. Если содрать кожу по бокам, выйдет как раз, что надо — червь. Когда рыжий на ходу потёр подбородок, на свету мелькнуло предплечье, явив клыкастую лыбу то ли Чешира, то ли Джокера, казавшуюся издалека «раной». На другом — чёрная татуированная корона браслетом опоясывала левую руку под локтем. На наружной стороне кисти проглядывала неразличимая мазня контрастных отметин. После того, как рыжего окликнули на местном наречии — Хэ не разобрал — этот полутрюфель поднял фак, и на запястье открылась нанесенная нижняя половина черепа, начиная с носовой впадины и заканчивая челюстью. На уровне собственного живого лица смотрелось прикольно. Анатомическая чертовщина сходила на нет через дотворк и прерывалась, не дотягивая до лоснящейся чёрным короны.

Серьги в ушах и множественные проколы в хрящах с микроштангами, разнородный ансамбль татуировок без логики, взаимосвязанный лишь индивидуальным авторским почерком — Рыжего можно было рассматривать, как пазл из рандомных рисунков, неожиданно выглядывающих на теле, как хулиганьё из подворотни, придавая имиджу соответствующие интонации. Он с недовольством заметил, что Хэ на него пялится. Выглядел сейчас беспредельщик в разы спокойнее, чем накануне, почти уравновешенно. Без тени сомнения на взводе, судя по резким движениям и раздраженно сведённым на переносице бровям, но, на удивление, у него не было обдолбанного взгляда с патологически расширенными зрачками. Это был человек вполне в своём уме. 

Подойдя к лестнице, он лихо запрыгнул на первую ступеньку и размеренно поднялся наверх, где путь преграждал Хэ Тянь.

— Дай пройти! — борзым приказным тоном, достаточно членораздельно, буркнул парень.

— Подождёшь, — спокойно протянул Хэ в ответ, расслабленно оглядев свысока, а затем вообще отвернувшись в сторону. Он отметил белёсые шрамы на костяшках рук, с мелкими полосками, будто изодранными от ударов о битое стекло. Шафраново-карие глаза — злые, но «здравомыслящие»; не ощущался запах алкоголя, лишь смесь медикаментов и терпкого пота. Его больше не трясло. Что ж, Тянь пересмотрел свои выводы, оставив заметку в памяти.

Парень вперил лютый взгляд в брюнета выше его на полголовы. Разница в росте позволяла тому расслабленно задирать голову, посматривая на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Рубила заводился. Это было заметно, как его начинает расшатывать. Но он поджал губы, сперва оскалившись и показав ряд ровных, от природы выражено заостренных зубов, что делало его похожим на дикую обезьяну. Он понял, что мудак в чёрном собирается стать его проблемой и не пустит в кабинет. Тогда рыжий, не отрывая дерзкого взгляда, приблизился к неподвижному телохранителю, чуть отстраняясь вправо, будто собирался кое-что шепнуть на ухо. И, когда его лицо оказалось возле плеча Хэ, неожиданно пронзительно свистнул так громко, что обернулась вся находящаяся в поле зрения часть завода. Оглушение Тяня свелось к свирепому умопомрачению, он болезненно прищурился в растущей со скоростью реактивной центрифуги ярости. Затем, не отводя взгляда, нарвавшийся лениво шагнул в сторону и постучал кулаком в стену офиса. Грохот сопровождался надрывным рявком: 

— Шу, я закончил!

Количество шума на квадратный метр, проделываемого этим рыжим почти-уже-жмуром, было сравнимо с гоном медвежеватого кабана в замкнутой посудной лавке.

Хэ Тянь лениво перевёл взгляд на длину и крутизну лестницы, а лучше — сразу за ограждение, на изрытый временем бетонный пол, оценивая высоту. Непринуждённо положил ладонь на плечо хмурного... От подобных дебилов Тянь позволял себе избавляться совершенно бесплатно, без лишних издержек, ни у кого не спрашивая дозволения. Лёгкий пинок под ноги — и рыжий отправится башкой вниз «гвоздиком».

За спиной Хэ резко распахнулась дверь и показался вышеназванный Цин Шу. В то же время рука Тяня уже сжимала плечо парня, а взгляд был устремлён вдоль лестницы, но дать войти этому чумоходу он даже не предполагал.

— Сказал придти, как разберусь — я пришёл, — невозмутимо пробубнил Рыжий, с отвращением глядя на ладонь брюнета у себя на плече, стряхнуть которую не удавалось.

— Что. Ты. Тут. Устроил?!

— У тебя дерьмо на пороге, — сплевывая в сторону и зыркая крайне раздражённым взглядом на Хэ, фыркнул тот, наблюдая, как по лицу брюнета расползается очень опасная лыба.

— Ты, мудак, следи за языком, пездюк. Это телохранитель кхуна Цзяня, — извиняющимся тоном нарочито громко вычитал своего подручного Шу.

— Угу, понял. Короче, я закончил. Что ещё от меня надо?

— Сюда заходи, стервоза! — Шу общался при «своих» утрированной бранью, подстать уличной гопоте. Цин Шу схватил за плечо парня, втаскивая за собой в офис. Хэ Тянь вздохнул и расслабленно перекатился с дверного косяка внутрь помещения. 

Рыжий посмотрел на сидящих внутри посетителей. Цзянь располагался в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и курил, что делал весьма, надо сказать, нечасто. Бледная кожа, проницательный опасный взгляд светлых глаз, отливающих какими-то лунными оттенками, определённо производили впечатление. В другом кресле вполоборота сидел Чжань Чжэнси, его второй охранник, через плечо сканируя вошедшего парня, особенно отмечая вниманием следы крови на нём.

Рыжий нервно спрятал кулаки в карманы, находясь в шатких агрессивных настроениях. Он не любил, когда его осматривали сильные мира сего. Сейчас он остался наполовину в больничной униформе, наполовину в мутного елового цвета майке, очерчивающей каждую жилу на сильных дельтах, на которой застиранные пятна превратились в грязный рисунок кляксами Роршаха. Но рыжий не мялся и глаз не отводил — просто внимательно оценил сначала одного, затем второго, ещё раз перевёл взгляд на темноволосого, который пришёл в движение в этот момент, взял со стола пачку сигарет, очевидно принадлежащую его «боссу» и занялся своими вредными привычками, в стороне наслаждаясь этим. Хотя, какой «босс»? На вид они были ровесниками, и уже больше походили на однокашников или выходцев из одной банды, если бы не совершенно разные типажи. Господин Цзянь И, которому в это время представляли Мо Гуань Шаня, не сводил с рыжего внимательных глаз. 

«Странные они», — подумалось тому. Про себя этого «господина» Мо прозвал «Джонни-красавчиком», потому что он был явным фарангом. Светловолосого охранника — Жухлым, а брюнет «куском дерьма» так и остался… 

— Мы вычислили и поймали одного среди информаторов полиции… — продолжал Цин Шу.

Мо подтвердил: 

— «Этот» не был на подвязках с полицией, так, посредник. Ищите среди своих и повнимательнее, а мы присмотрим за нашими. Ставлю двадцатку, что к вам попасть легче, — с вызовом в голосе он утвердительно склонил голову набок, глядя прямо на И́.

— Но, «крысы» по одиночке не приходят, — с полной уверенностью припомнил Шу.

— Точно подмечено, — кивнул рыжий, хлёстко звучащим скрипучим голосом. Перекаты его тембра упорно напоминали ломку подросткового голоса и могли считаться сексуальными, как у блядских рок-вокалистов с сильными подвижными связками. 

— Смелое заявление, — коротко покачав головой, отозвался Цзянь И.

— Цзянь И, не придавай значение его словам. Этот, блядь, просто базар фильтровать не умеет совершенно. Смысл в том, что у нас есть Сунан и Мо, и, хоть я не сторонник олдскульных методов, они работают. Мо, за исключением языка, без которого он сможет так же хорошо выполнять то, что выполняет, своё дело уже знает. Молодежь нынче пошла бесстрашная, а этому сколько кости не ломай, упёртый как… моя бывшая жена, — после запинки добавил Цин Шу, — или похуже будет… бывшей жены, в смысле... Так вот, у меня два спеца. Сунан взял Мо под крыло, мои люди не просто с улицы, а отменные мастера. Я выбрал одного из многих и вложился него, даже договорился с местными полицейскими, чтобы тот проникся атмосферой. Они провели ему наглядные. У него особый взгляд — после нескольких часов «работы» с человеком он обо всём смекает интуитивно. Сунан, кстати, промышлял под твоим отцом, прямо-таки смена поколений. Теперь присмотрелся к молодому парню и взялся обучать. Пару лет поднатореть, и станет полноценным спецом вроде Су, а пока... ебучий же характер, если б не этот старик его б уже давно в расход пустили! С таким неповиновением в нашей среде долго не живут. Между прочим, я к чему это веду... Не то, чтобы я в твоих ребятах сомневался, но у нас уже система отлажена: Мо утилизирует тела, бесследно. Никакого бетона и лишних утопленников. В плане того, что всё шито-крыто будет, не беспокойся, мы же повязаны от и до. 

— Благодарю за участие о моих пока незапланированных жмурах, я обдумаю предложение, — вежливо сказал Цзянь И, на деле полностью уверившись, что ни о чем таком он думать не станет.

— В общем, в «уборке» руки лишними не будут, не пренебрегай моей заботой. Мо обучен, мои люди в полиции работали с ним, начиная с ведения дознаний и заканчивая местом преступлений: он всё подчищает качественно, методично. Не смотри на внешность дебила полного, молодчик не так прост. Короче, если кого заподозришь, тащи ко мне. Мои парни и расколят, и приберут. Всех вычислим.

Цзянь кивнул в знак понимания, анализируя появление предсказуемой проблемы. 

Рыжий всё это время молча стоял, фамильярно опираясь задом на стол Шу, и смотрел в пол, словно в оцепенении, скрестив руки на груди, что было, возможно, следствием усталости. При этом на гостей позёвывала «лыба» с одной руки — кулаком он подпирал трицепс, с которого выглядывал размашисто нарисованный толстым маркером татуированный дэд-смайлик с накрест перечеркнутыми глазницами. Цирк определённо съехал, а шоу продолжалось, оставив одного сумасбродного здесь.

Он проводил пронизывающим тяжёлым взором уходящих людей; брюнет напоследок кинул на него дышащий могильным холодком недобрый взгляд, как на насекомое, и вышел вслед за боссом.

— Что значит закончил?

— То и значит...

За тонкой стеной ограждающего пластика слышалось, как рыжий продолжает огрызаться, с порыкивающими интонациями выплёвывая колкости.

Уёбок, набирая обороты, идёт навстречу своему исчезновению. На риф, который следовало бы всеми силами избегать, он уже на всех скоростях напоролся. Осталось наглотаться. Аплодисменты. 

* * *

Сплочённая греховодная троица направлялась к стоянке вертолёта. Они доберутся к месту отдыха часам к шести утра. Едва Хэ переступил порог склада, как всё произошедшее мгновенно задвинулось памятью на задний план и присыпалось пылью из-под ног. Но одна пуля сверху на заметку оставлена. Хотя за, сука, звон в ушах это явно будет не пуля. Собакам собачья смерть.

Обычно Чжань не старался разгружать Хэ — подмена друг друга происходила негласно и была доведена до автоматизма. Чжэнси сел за руль, а Тянь — не на соседнее сиденье, а взгромоздился в салон «Линкольна», развалившись в кресле, и поджимая долговязыми ногами Цзяня по соседству.

Просторный салон, милостиво оставляющий посторонние звуки снаружи, сложно было назвать тесным, но рядом с Хэ Тянем именно таким и находил любое пространство Цзянь. Рядом с уставшим и слегка раздражённым Хэ Тянем — раздражённым острым недотрахом месяца в два, что щемящая между ног малафья давно перетекла прямиком в мозги брюнета, там циркулируя. Ближайшие перспективы: аффективность, драматизм и театральная взрывоопасность. Ему банально хочется минимально разнуздаться, снять напряжение, сладко подраться, посодомить с кем-нибудь приличненьким. Праздность чужда — нужен хаос.

— Ах, наконец-то местечко рядом с моим сладеньким ненаглядным боссом, — вот таким становился Тянь, когда уставал, а недосып долбился в виски, понукая склонить голову на чьём-нибудь плече или подголовнике.

— Блядь, началось… — Цзянь И закатил глаза, прикрывая их ладонью. — Пора затевать вечеринку с размахом до вызова наряда полиции? Когда же ты подцепишь себе кого-нибудь, господи?..

— Ответ: даже не мечтай. Не думает же мой несравненный босс, в твоём лице, что если кто-то клюнет на меня, я оставлю твоё прекрасное тело без своего внимания? Нет, не жди дорогой, бесценный И́…

— Я урежу твоё жалованье и премиальные, если ты не заткнёшься…

— Не-е вариант. У меня достаточно денег, а дразнить тебя того стоит. Кста-ати, Си, ты ведь отправишься пострелять днём?

— Ага, — коротко отозвался Чжань с водительского.

— А мы останемся вдвоём на несколько часов, наедине, — лукаво подмигивая, шепнул Тянь.

— Блядь, отвали! — Цзянь закрылся подушкой. У него уже выработался стойкий иммунитет не придавать болтовне темноволосого чудовища сколько-нибудь серьёзного смысла. — Если найдется кто-нибудь, способный заткнуть тебе рот, я, блядь, следующим построю не клуб, а храм. Правда, не представляю, куда в этом городе его ещё можно воткнуть, да и зачем...

— К сожалению, чтобы ты надрывался, кроме работы с клубами, ещё над каким-то там храмом в поклонение моему персональному лингаму… Кстати, бывают храмы для атеистов? Хи-хи-и, я планирую оставаться холостяком.

— Пока мы в дороге, а вы там ничем не заняты, — послышался голос Чжаня, — на ноуте я по базе лазал, как раз сегодня. Программа открыта, пробейте-ка этих парней: Сунана — скорее всего это прозвище, свойственное коренным тайцам, — Мо, он похож на наших. На сидевшего не шибко тянет, поэтому имя может быть настоящим. Мне так кажется. Я бы ещё на некоторых из них обратил внимание. 

— Может, тебе ещё и распечатать? — отозвался Хэ Тянь.

— Читаешь мои мысли, крошка. 

— Я тебя выебу… — Хэ спокойно протянул вперед средний палец к отражению Чжаня в зеркале заднего вида.

— Си, ты обдумываешь что-то всерьёз?

— Есть варианты, — качнул головой Чжань.

— Его люди — расходники… Несчастные случаи с подобными не исключены, не хочу чтобы потом на меня подумали… — промычал Хэ Тянь в ответ на эту идею. — Я против.

— Ты мне это скажешь перед минетом, — нараспев уделал Чжань.

— Слышь, завали!

Но Чжэнси лишь злорадно хохотнул и показал фак, находясь в недосягаемости с водительского сиденья. Хэ дотянулся до Чжэнси перехватывая его шею и удушая.

— Ой, смотри как я могу! — отпуская руки с руля, забавлялся Чжань.

Цзянь И вовремя вцепился в Тяня, яростно матеря и оттаскивая того на место. Хэ плюхнулся головой на колени к И́.

— Ты мне лицо расцарапал…

— А ты меня начинаешь заёбывать очень сильно! Могу по этому поводу отправить на больничный, слабак!

* * *

Чжань Чжэнси ещё с армии отличился задротством и, конечно же, был опытен в управлении «птичкой». Они ступили на свою вертолётную площадку в самые предрассветные часы, когда небо окрашивалось в терпкий красный, будто раскаляющейся от надвигающегося пламенного диска атмосферы. Небо, готовое загореться и выжечь каменные джунгли сияющим заревом, вместе с бренным миром — в самом низу, а здесь, на высоте, царила мягкая эдемская прохлада в обители благородных. Винт вертолёта гулко раскручивался, когда Чжэнси выбрался из кабины и звучным голосом, перебивая вибрации, окликнул Хэ:

— Твой черёд на отдых, я здесь сам всё закончу. 

Тянь кивнул и спустился с площадки над квартирой Цзяня. Отключив системы охраны, вошёл на второй этаж. С видом первого телохранителя флегматично прошерстил квартиру, стараясь не брюзжать на невъебенное количество квадратов, на ходу снимая с себя снаряжение.

— Ага, блядь, отдохнёшь тут с вами… — захватив со стола планшет и сигареты, он скрылся в одной из ванных комнат.

***

Пробуждению в постели с любимым человеком сопутствует привычное ощущение умиротворения, покоя и неги. Теплятся нотки счастья где-то на границах сознания, будто слышен шёпот собственной души. Даже когда это происходит изо дня в день.

К пояснице приятно прижимается твёрдый горячий стояк. Цзянь И распластался на сатиновой постели, сладко потянувшись и вновь вжимаясь носом в подушку. Ноздри издалека щекотал чуждый запах.

— Чжань Си… — начиная просыпаться, вполголоса позвал И́.

— Я здесь, — послышался сонный ответ из-за спины и веское прикосновение крупной ладони к бедру.

Цзянь И открыл глаза: по соседству на подушке лежала россыпь тёмных волос и, собственно, сопящая физиономия Хэ Тяня.

— Снова ты, — прозвучало без удивления.

— И тебе доброе утро, патрон, — прищурившись, брюнет приоткрыл один глаз, — между прочим, я на своём рабочем месте... Сколько времени?

— Около полудня, — спокойно отозвался Чжань со своей стороны, открыв глаза, и невозмутимо глядя на Тяня поверх фигуры И́. Его рука перехватила Цзяня под животом, подтянув к себе вплотную. Блондин подъехал по гладким простыням словно на конвейере.

— Ну что, будем вставать или… — Цзянь повернул лицо к возлюбленному.

Чжань чмокнул его в подбородок и, бархатно ворча, куснул за ухо, прижимая к себе и наваливаливаясь сверху.

Присутствие третьего, пожалуй, никого здесь не беспокоило и выглядело совершенно обычным. Тянь лежал по пояс голый в чёрных штанах, Цзянь И — в боксерах, Чжэнси — в пижамных шортах. Причём, если И́ с Чжэнси были парой, то с Тянем ни у одного из них ничего не было. 

Ассортимент выходок и шуточек, направленных на раздражение непробиваемого Чжаня, давно был исчерпан. Тот был прекрасно осведомлён, какой дарит кайф напарнику, выходя из себя. Не видеть, что Хэ с Цзянем не больше, чем друзья, мог только слепой, одновременно награждённый глухотой. Ничего постельного между ними быть не могло — оба довольно серьёзно относились к данному вопросу. Хэ изощрённо играл роль шалопая и дразнил И́ как босса, расслабляясь, но ни разу не переступал черту «шеф-подчиненный», чем утирал Чжэнси по всем пунктам. Чжаню было сложно сдерживаться во многих моментах: держать лицо и подчиняться, когда именно И́ был послушным домашним кошарой наедине, но переключался по щелчку. Хэ Тянь вписался в игру, как будто всегда этим занимался и знал правила — они вообще ни разу не оглашались. Однако за два года сплоченной близости они читали друг друга по ритмам дыхания; парни привыкли к Хэ Тяню со всем комплектом выходок, будто между ними не было нескольких лет разлуки. Чжань и Цзянь могли хоть голыми скакать, но Тянь, пусть не стеснялся, всегда был хотя бы в брюках, что придавало всему его флирту умилительно-платонические оттенки, если бы они не были столь навязчивыми.

— Кыш отсюда, родители займутся неприличными вещами, — отвлекаясь, И́ помахал рукой в сторону двери.

— Тогда, пожалуй, останусь, — неподвижно отозвался Тянь, апатично изображая заинтересованность.

На деле же он не стал дожидаться полного разоблачения приятелей, потянулся и плавно поднялся, нерасторопным шагом направляясь к бассейну и бормоча: 

— Практика делает совершенным, — подразумевал он лишь спортивные занятия.


	3. Гора

Хэ Тянь вынырнул из-под воды и положил руки на края каменной ванны, стоящей прямо напротив окон в вопиюще просторной комнате. Меланхоличное рассеянное свечение бра отражалось на гладких полированных стенах, пронизывало толщу каррарского мрамора, и вода словно сияла изнутри, придавая бледной коже торса и длинным ногам текстуру античной скульптуры.

Из окон проскальзывали призрачные отсветы иллюминации ночной столицы. Тянь снова забыл вымыть голову, но продолжать отмокать в воде, словно сонная обожравшаяся выдра, ему порядком надоело. Лень доминировала над пресытившимися в жарком климате беспрерывными помывками. Тянь издал истомленный низкий выдох, закидывая ноги на бортики, потянулся мокрыми пальцами к пачке сигарет в вещах и попутно прихватил герметичные наушники. Как бы ни осточертел клубный шум, вяло релаксировать в полудрёме он мог только в ванной или в бассейне дома у Цзяня. 

Он курит, выпуская густые дымные витки в воздух, аморфно оседая в сайбиенте. Вообще, профиль телохранителя мало что поменял в его привычках, поэтому подобное удовольствие сродни баловству. Он даже часы никогда не снимает.

Выходя в город, погружаясь во всполохи шума и попсовую вакханалию вечерних красок, Хэ Тянь надевал летнюю трикотажную шапку и авиаторы с полутёмными стеклами даже ночью. Погода не заставляла снимать их, остальной гардероб не менял своей сути. Засушливость и испарина знойного дневного марева отступала и рассеивалась. Внешность и дылдоватый рост меркли в пестроте улиц и стаях разномастных приезжих: залётных европейцев, моделей и хипстеров. Он — потерянная статуэтка среди колоссальных и помпезных словно яйца фаберже храмов, соседствующих с бесчисленными авангардистскими граффити на разрушающихся стенах с архаичным антуражем из монументов вечности. 

Он с силой втянул ноздрями терпкий удушливый городской запах и с нездоровым удовольствием передёрнул плечами. Незатейливые прогулки Тяня Цзянь И называет блядоходом, когда тот бродяжничает, чтобы — набить брюхо — подышать шумом и суетой, ловя шанс побыть одному, без неотъемлемой добровольно-принудительной «связки». Редкая возможность погрузиться в будничную мишуру жизни, повторяющейся день изо дня однообразными витками, наблюдать за которой, будучи выброшенным из всеобщего потока, довольно любопытно. 

Положа руку на сердце, Хэ Тянь — невероятный обжора и привереда в одном лице. Он проболтался на улицах, чтобы засесть в открытом ресторане. Он не любит пресное, стремится к пикантной остроте, но не в той степени, чтобы приходилось «тушить пожар» во рту. С этим, в общем-то, и связаны все существующие на его пути проблемы: слишком часто попадались блюда, где было остро, даже когда должно быть вовсе не остро. Короче, карма прямо-таки подвела его с самого момента приезда.

По пути его окатывает на ходу горластой хип-хоп тусовкой посреди уличной пробки, вперемешку с истошной кислотой из бара, соседствующими с уличными музыкантами, которым несусветная какофония нисколько не мешает. Хаос, где он то ли гость, то ли свой. Спадающая под вечер жара благоволит развернувшейся бойкой торговле между женщинами и мужчинами, мужчинами и мужчинами… и всевозможными их «производными». Хэ Тянь ничего не приобретает, разве что может наградить случайным вывихом запястья. Он привык к существенной дистанции, живёт, можно сказать, один в окружении свободного воздушного пространства.

Раскрепощённый и немного безумный город ему по вкусу. Хэ импонирует в тайцах то, что индуисты на полном серьёзе, без иронии, поклоняются фаллосу. На этом оригинальность для Хэ, какие бы люди разные ни попадались, заканчивается. Невзирая на национальность, в целом, люди между собой весьма похожи. Они одинаково радуются и страдают, даже с учётом того процента, кто радуется из-за страданий других. В стереотипное мышление он не упирается, но на данный момент Хэ Тянь видит то, что видит. Ему по душе здешняя терпимость к половым предпочтениям, религиям и цвету кожи. Терпимость — не синоним безопасности. Какими бы превосходными ни были его навыки, он находится в неимоверном сумбуре и беспорядочной активности прохожих, один. Текущие мероприятия небезопасны лично для него. Всё приобретает привычный привкус страховки, когда рядом напарник. Тайцы не белые пушистые котята — среди них хватает всякого сброда, совсем не по-буддистки настроенного. Для начала, топовые участники криминальных сводок — нелегалы: бирманцы, камбоджийцы, лаосцы...

Хэ сидит в заурядном общественном кафе и наблюдает: за семьями, парочками и за свободными одиночками, ищущими компании. Безучастно смотреть на то, как живут люди, которые следуют рамкам, законам, которые боятся или живут заблуждениями, не задумываясь о том, чего следовало бы бояться. Хэ Тянь поставит сотню, что они будут не в состоянии защитить то, что им дорого. Благополучие всегда делает глупцов надменными, а беззаботная мирная жизнь ослабляет дух. Как итог — малодушие процветает.

Хэ тянет уголок рта в ехидной полуусмешке: избавиться от ощущения, будто призрак Чжэнси постоянно рядом — нереально. Внутренний голос может продолжить любую фразу, будто он сидит напротив. Этим ощущениям Тянь лишь злорадно ухмыляется, полагая, что отныне Чжань Чжэнси чувствует то же самое. Острое ощущение нехватки партнёра, как фантомной руки — въевшиеся в друг друга, как два синхрониста. 

Сегодня он ни с кем не встречается. Впервые за два года вообще никаких планов, никаких намерений. Хэ отпускает узды контроля. Все знают, чем необходимо заниматься, всё на своих местах, всё идёт внутри надёжной колеи. Нагрянуть Немезидой он сможет в более паршивом настроении. Сегодня Хэ Тянь просто скитается, смотрит на людей и создаваемый ими кипиш муравейника. 

Чувствовал бы он себя уютно в таких условиях, живя иллюзией дарованной свыше надёжности, когда ему ничто не щекочет нервы? Безусловно, ответ известен. Он думает обо всём этом, разглядывая аквариумных рыбок, тех самых, которые обгладывают омертвевший эпителий — вот настоящий триггер наяву, Тянь пробовал, но… больше не будет, всего-навсего из суеверий.

Он пьёт воду из бутылки и направляется в общем потоке челяди к уличным массажистам, где крепкие тёплые и уверенные женские руки сначала убаюкивают, доводя тело до вальяжной безотказности, безоговорочно расслабляя. Он совершенно не в состоянии сопротивляться предоставляемому релаксу, после чего все мышцы прожигает тонусом и бодрит так, что Тянь готов шипеть, мычать, издавая прочие непредвиденные звуки восклицания. 

Телефон молчал целый вечер и, наконец, ожил первым звонком.

— На связи, — он несколько мгновений выслушивает прозвучавшую информацию и отвечает: — Конечно, скоро буду. 

Неужели.

Тянь заканчивает разговор и идёт дальше уже целенаправленно. Мерный, неспешный шаг сохраняет свою мягкость и потенциал энергии. Минует проулки, мимо которых даже самый оптимистично настроенный местный не стал бы бродить в одиночку, на ходу проводя тёплыми пальцами по шершавым ветхим стенам, сдирая облупившуюся грубую краску, крошащуюся под твёрдыми ладонями. Ему надо быть готовым к грядущему моменту, полагая, что вспомнили о нём неспроста. Оставляя позади квартал с трущобами, он спускается в подвал под одиноким выбитым фонарём, где многие из присутствующих хорошо знакомы: в приветствие достаточно одиночного кивка.

Полуподвал прохладный, но сырой: грунтовая влага просачивается, змеится в трещинах на голом бетонном полу. Тянь встает перед узкой дверцей в ряду шкафчиков, не глухих, обличающих содержимое за сквозной металлической сеткой. Снимает с себя всю одежду и с размаху закидывает внутрь. Натягивает спортивные шорты, чёрные кожаные шингарты, после чего сразу направляется в зал, который уже шумно дышит взбешёнными феромонами множества мужчин.

Помещение просторное, вместительное, фрагментарно заполненное людьми, где тестостерона на квадратный метр в избытке. Здешний воздух: пот, кровь и крепкий алкоголь. Огни прожекторов сверху топят ярким светом центр, возвышающийся на метр от пола помост, а столики и диваны вокруг сохраняют анонимность гостей, погружая зал в уютный расслабляющий полумрак. В центре ждёт не объёмный вольер с сеткой для миксфайт, а обычный «тесный» ринг, по возможности навязывая участникам стойку для классического мордобоя. Неудачно перевернулся, вылетел с поля — выбыл. Настил всего после пары-тройки боёв обагрён почти чёрными запёкшимися пятнами… 

В перерыве людской гомон ненавязчиво перекрывает бархатистый благородный голос незаурядной певицы. Слышится виртуозный гучжэн и бамбуковая флейта в современной аранжировке национальных мотивов — здесь есть ценители традиций. Приятная «полутишина» не мешает надрывать глотки раскрепостившимся выпивкой энтузиастам во время поединка. В подобных мероприятиях ничто так не проявляет красоту мужских сильных тел, покрытых кровью, как обслуживание привлекательными женщинами, подчёркивая атмосферу первобытной агрессивной сексуальности.

Достаток, азарт и похоть.

Полураздетые официантки, фигуристые девушки за столами сопровождают общество узкого круга гостей. Здесь не все хотят светить лицами, и не показываются посторонние с улицы. Чаще всего это место для обсуждения противозаконных афер. Особенно располагает, несмотря на гомон и ощущение сборища, что присутствующих всегда немного — чтобы обслужить зал достаточно четырёх подозрительно юных официанток.

Когда струна выдержки натянута, самообладание подступает к предельной отметке. Чтобы как полагается расслабиться Хэ Тянь приходит на подпольные бои без правил. В качестве участника. 

Это не дешёвые «петушиные бои» без ограничений. Неофициальные соревнования один на один, с примесью азартности, налички, без оформительной волокиты, учитывая собравшуюся публику. К бойцам требования высокие, организатор гарантирует только здоровых участников, с высоким уровнем навыков, а не уличную гниль и вшивоту, готовую на всё ради горсти денег. Через этот ринг проходят лихие парни из личной охраны с тёмным прошлым, такие как он; от спортсменов до военных или, чаще, наёмников, которым вполне по силам напомнить Хэ Тяню, что он не непобедим. 

Здешний организатор — коренной таец Атхит, с погонялом Скрудж. Судья также он с «коллегами по цеху», потому что Атхит сам ветеран единоборств. Он приглашает Хэ ради зрелищности, которую истово желает его публика. Тянь всегда избавляет результат поединка от каких-либо технических решений. 

К назначенному времени оппонента нет. Смехотворное раздражающее ожидание навевает уныние. Вместо тлеющей надежды и предвкушения Хэ Тянь начинает думать, что давно чешущиеся кулаки могут остаться ни с чем. Сам он никуда не спешит. Если партнёр опаздывает, то резонно было бы перенести их в конец очереди. Взгляд блуждает по лицам, отыскивая Атхита, который, разговаривая по телефону, показывает ему жестом на «сцену». 

Хэ Тянь безразлично разминает плечи и поднимается наверх, повиснув спиной на канатах. Перед ним уже прошли две-три схватки, достаточные, чтобы отовсюду воняло кислой солью и кровью. Привычный подъём по ступеням на помост не вызывает хлёсткого пробега адреналина. Нужно разогретое тело, но он словно мертвяк, собравшийся танцевать. Ему всё равно: бить или хорошенько получить взамен — необходимо, скорее, последнее. Пока внутри медленно раскрываются естественные процессы под коркой апатии и равнодушия, от противоположного входа движется фигура в худи и шароварах, с накинутым на голову капюшоном и воткнутыми наушниками.

«Ну наконец-то», — с нетерпением успевает проглотить мысль Тянь, одновременно понимая, что тот прёт прямо к рингу, не проявляя спешки. Шаг ритмичный и уверенный, и в этой борзой, чем-то хипповой походке, Хэ находит знакомые аналогии. Незнакомец поднимает голову, когда подступает прямо под ринг, метнув наверх сосредоточенный взгляд. Хэ Тянь встречается с распахнутыми шафранно-янтарными глазами, в которых успевает распуститься темпераментный букет выражений: вседофенщина сменяется удивлением, презрение акцентируется нездоровым блеском, подозрением, недоумением и тревогой. Едва проявленные горячность и запал канули в плавильне зрачков, став тусклым тёмным взором из-под бровей. Его ноздри едва заметно подрагивают, выдавая раздражение и эмоции, которые он предпочёл бы скрыть. Мо Гуань Шань прижигает взглядом обнажённый торс Тяня, поднимая глаза к лицу, затем спесиво швыряет сумку возле ближайшего стула и, выдергивая наушники, скидывает с макушки капюшон. О да. Рыжая сволота собственной персоной, и эти бесподобные колючие выбритые виски блестят от капель пота, играя всеми оттенками меди. 

Он явно не ожидал скорой встречи, и Тянь словно питается этим, подавляя свысока своей аурой. Его собственный сфокусированный взгляд приобретает металлический блеск. Хэ весело склоняет голову набок и произносит одними губами:

— Ты — мой.

Фраза, которую уличный фраер читает как оскорбление с вызовом. 

Им мешает прокатившаяся волна гула и затишья. Фоновая мелодия вдалеке смолкает.

Рыжий фыркает, одним движением оставляет торс без одежды: стягивает худи вместе с майкой, разоблачая пластичность своего корпуса. Спускает шаровары, под которыми уже надеты синие атласные шорты, не сводя при этом с Тяня продолжительного взгляда. Длинные пальцы Гуань Шаня быстро проскальзывают в чёрные перчатки, и он без колебаний входит на ринг. В роковые объятия, откуда ему не позволят выбраться, пока не отпустят, наигравшись. Вставая перед Тянем, по его взгляду видно, что он всё сечёт и помнит. То, что темноволосая сволочь собирается мочить его — не новость, не он первый желает или укоротить ему язык, или… вкатать в землю.

Хэ Тянь минимально не воображал, что случай подсунет червлёного дегенерата на блюде. И недели не прошло. Он не успел обдумать меню возмездия, оставив за гранью фантазии вероятность смачно отпизженного тела где-нибудь в подворотне, при случае поучив манерам и почтению. О, он бы мог заявиться в их прекрасную грязно-зеленую комнату, как-нибудь не учитывая в реалиях существование Цин Шу, запереться изнутри и сотворить там с ним что-нибудь эстетически садистски изящное. С дознаниями и деспотией Хэ Тянь ознакомлен, так что подвинуть психику рыжему у него бы получилось. Считай, не навредил, а прокачал. Но вот случай: сегодня он жалует ему все возможные грани боли традиционным верным ударом.

Хэ едва ухмыляется и готов бы рассмеяться, потому что Рыжий сегодня накинул бонусов к своей карме, изрядно подняв ему настроение, во-первых, придя и добровольно преподнося себя прямо под кулаки, а, во-вторых, тайтсы... самые обычные синие тренировочные леггинсы из эластана. Тянь оценил, хотя рыжий всем видом усердно показывал, что клал он на его мнение.

В отличие от темноволосого, его торс лоснится — значит, он всё же бежал; под слоями одежды наверняка неплохо разогрелся. На шее Рыжий остановился с татуировками, и ниже его тело не разрисованное — поджарое и сухое — и различимы лишь угадываемые пятна загара от шлеек майки на бледной коже.

Навскидку оценив телосложение соперника, Хэ Тянь гневно свёл брови: по весу тот даже в его категорию не вписывался, и парню нечего ему противопоставить. Но здесь не заморачиваются с массой — так ведь более захватывающе. Чтобы шальному выскочке влезть, очертя голову, в поединок с противником с разницей не меньше десятки кило нужно либо быть новичком, либо отчаянно нуждаться в деньгах, не исключая отмороженности. Пусть Хэ заявил о себе в последний момент, это не значит, что нужно искать ему партнёра впадая в крайности. И Тянь бы не на шутку разозлился, если бы не собственные грязные счёты.

Рыжий понимает, чем для него может закончится эта встреча, но смотрит упрямо, трезво оценивая свои шансы, и злобно.

«Вот значит как...» — уголок рта Хэ Тяня неконтролируемо пополз вверх, когда Рыжий вперил в него «такой» взгляд, вроде уничтожающего, электрической нитью касающийся волосков на коже. Хэ это позабавило. Он ответил расслабленно, с ухмылкой, которая раздражала Мо в разы сильнее. Он был слишком лёгким, не походил на реальную угрозу, и всё равно позволял себе вот такие вот взгляды, которые разве что на похабщину провоцировали. 

Тянь развлекался бы безотрывными гляделками, но едва сдерживался, рассматривая то, что ниже. Он хмыкнул, поджимая губы... На него накатывал беспочвенный гогот. Серьёзно, это не может быть удобно. Нетрадиционно. Остановитесь, этот парень остаётся на ринге в тайтсах! Спасибо, хоть не в чёрных, иначе Хэ отпустил бы ряд шуточек на разогрев насчёт чулок в боксе, но...

Асимметрия. Слабая, едва угадываемая, чтобы понять, что тайтсы там неспроста. Хэ вернул серьёзный взгляд. Такая хуйня ему уже совсем не нравилась. Травмированный убогий дрыщ ему не соперник. 

...Пока брюнет веселится, взглядом Рыжий скользит по телу противника. Он вцепился им в бугристый раскачанный пресс. Не плоский живот, а выпуклый, как щит, подтянутый к рёбрам ремнями жил, предлагающий с тем же успехом стучаться кулаками в бетонную стенку. Внимательный взгляд «на ощупь» безумной гончей вгрызается в каждую мышцу, форму, изгиб тела. Чем дольше Рыжий смотрит, оценивая, тем мрачнее становится его настрой. В нём не только посыл безусловной агрессии. Да, его внутреннее пламя собирается прикончить тебя, но всё же присутствует отчаянное осознание самоуверенности соперника, пребывающего явно в лучшей форме. У Хэ нет татуировок — только шрамы — и сей факт не говорит ничего обнадёживающего на тему позёрства куска дерьма, вроде него. На своих ногах Рыжий отсюда не выйдет, если не сдастся. Но Гуань Шань не собирается отступать.

Дальше секунд для раздумий нет. Это гонг.

Хэ подходит к центру, вставая провокационно близко. Улыбается зло. Недовольство — ещё не повод для капризов; он просто не будет его сильно лягать ногами. Пока.

Отовсюду стекается, словно помои в водосток, нагнетающий шум из подбадривающих криков, глумления, одержимых взглядов и хохота. Достаточно топтаться, пора начинать.

Короткая пятиминутка, где течение времени ощущается материальным, отсчитает обострённо осознанные мгновения: каждое столкновение, каждый вздох, каждое падение и каплю пота ляжет на весы боли, наполнится ценностью, став испытанием. Инертность бесследно исчезает, точно влага в пустыне, в один вдох. 

Хэ Тянь больше не медлит. Ощущения концентрируются и направлены на одну единственную цель. Гул собственного сердца заведён разве что... смехом? А первые вероломные секунды — решающие. Сострадание, жалость и прочий абсурд мигом гибнут, обнажая инстинкты, накаляя действующий момент. Стремительно. Нервирующе.

Рыжий собран, не рискует, не совершает лишних выпадов, не экспериментирует. Он не «пробует» его. Что Тяню не нравится. Дыхание напротив слышится глубоким, заполошенным, он часто сглатывает и тщательно контролирует дистанцию, опасаясь замаха Хэ с реакцией перепуганной белки. Хэ Тянь, бесспорно, заинтересован его ногами; он сразу же действует по прямому пути — нападает.

Мо срывается в сторону, молниеносно читая его порыв, будто сцена заранее отрепетирована. Уходит. Слышен только удаляющийся скрипучий шорох босых ног по настилу. Хэ готов. Не медля, успевает сменить ход: ловит его боковым ударом с обратной стороны. Рыжий ниже и лишь утрирует разницу стойкой, пружиной наскакивает и ловит его предплечье подмышку.

Воу! 

Резь. Сразу — защита. Взрывные всполохи боли по телу! 

...Забрал контроль.

Дыхание яростно разрывает грудную клетку. Господство адреналина ощущается токсичным. Рыжий после короткой серии сразу ретируется. 

Два шага назад в обороне. Хэ Тянь отталкивается поясницей от канатов и следит за первыми каплями крови, упавшими на матовое поле. Его крови. Он медленно облизывает губы, пробуя вкус, одновременно поднимая взгляд на виновника. Он собирается покровительственно улыбнуться, но не может. Получил, что хотел, и то, что заслужил. Внутри ярость проносится по жилам, разрывая в клочья онемевшие мышцы и горяча стылую кровь, пробуждая жажду безумной жестокости. Он начинает сомневаться, что никого не убьёт здесь и сейчас. 

Маленький хищник напротив обладает хорошей интуицией. Свои слабости он в состоянии защитить. Но он предугадал лишь очевидное. 

Хэ Тянь выступает, направляясь гасить эту блядину по всему квадрату. Зажимает и бьёт. Давит в угол, тусует импульсивно, механически, по всему, что видит. Мо старается оберегать голову. Его защита следует за каждым взмахом руки противника, будто он игровой бот. Это — ученический автоматизм. Вымесив толику гнева, Хэ выходит на бросок и, наконец, так приятно хорошо прикладывает Рыжего всем корпусом о пол, чтобы до звона в черепной коробке. Добить сверху тот себя не даёт, закрывается от рушащихся ударов, способных стать финальными, и как следует легает Хэ пятками в живот, отталкивая в сторону.

Мо группируется и перекатывается, но больше похоже, что уползает. Тянь бесстрастно наблюдает сверху. Этого не достаточно. Он ещё далеко не удовлетворён. 

Рыжий — новичок. У него заученный, отработанный, проникающий, будто стрела, удар. Он — как пособие по основам бокса либо каратэ: в инерцию вложено всё тело, подбородок всегда закрыт плечом, падает умело, легко. Но от этого не веет опытной небрежностью, въевшейся привычкой. Он поставлен, как чистый оксфордский british Хэ. 

Тянь проходит в стороне, делая свои заключения и давая мгновение передохнуть, пока тот вытирает губу. Поднимается. Парень сам задал лихой темп.

Абсолютный фаворит давлеет, зажимая Мо в оборону, чтобы тот начал отсчитывать секунды, ощущая звериную хватку, с которой Хэ собирается держать его и рвать на этом самом месте. Рыжий только дышит, пытаясь вынести шквал. Всё что может сейчас, чтобы держать напор — дышать и защищаться. Захлебываться на вдохах и вынужденно замирать. Тем более, что у сероглазого отморозка не рука, а кувалда. Когда Хэ надоедает пытаться пробить его до потери равновесия, Мо опять улавливает в периферии риск попадания в захват — сразу сокращает разрыв, прижимается, прячет голову, вдавливая лоб в плечо оппонента, чтобы тот не нагнул его, страдает рёбрами, улизнув только чудом, вновь выходит на дистанцию. И в эти секунды Хэ Тянь будто чувствует перед собой Чжэнси.

Каким бы дерзким Рыжий ни казался, он прекрасно смекает: если ошибётся — жопа настигнет его быстрей, чем он проговорит слово «кордебалет». Его противник соткан из уверенности и мощи. Но он будет не Мо, если не выстоит… 

***

Гонг неохотно растаскивает их в стороны, вынуждая отступить для передышки. Ох, они в страстях могли бы продолжать, на ринге никто не мешает, но оба страшно задыхаются — сейчас вода важнее драки. С противоположных сторон, не говоря ни слова, наблюдают друг за другом. Хэ расхаживает из стороны в сторону, не сводя серых глаз. Мо отупело повисает лопатками на канатах. По подбородку, вдоль шеи, по татуировке, вместе с извилистыми подтёками воды, сползают кровавые разводы. Хэ Тянь смывает кровь из под носа и вновь захватывает зубами капу, перед этим успевая-таки вернуть нахальную кровожадную лыбу.

...Гуань Шань по факту отдубашен. Это утомляет почище бурного темпа происходящего. Он сам знает, что неэффективен, но стоит на ногах. Не столько больно, сколько очень и очень жарко, нестерпимо; штаны доканывают, но он не покажет количество тейпа, покрывающего ногу. Сейчас он до прикушенного языка завидует противнику, который выглядит таким холодным…

Тянь также уставший от прошедших вхолостую манёвров и каждого промаха. Мо ведь должен понимать, что Хэ лишь разогревался, не заскучав лишь потому, что у паршивца замечательное чутьё? И Тяню такая игра начинает жутко нравиться: походящая на жаркое кровавое противостояние с привкусом отчаяния. Однако набор навыков неминуемо разоблачается — и возможности утекают у Рыжего сквозь пальцы, не оставляя ему и шанса.

Время до лязганья гонга оба в состоянии предсказать по наработанным внутренним ритмам. Хэ Тянь встряхивает руки и ударяет по перчаткам, вправляя вспотевшие ладони. Мо не двигается, но постановка ног говорит, что он готов к началу. В мгновение ока они смахнулись на одном пульсе, не используя секунд для расчёта, словно существуя на голых инстинктах. 

Рыжая химера, пока подставлялся, своими быстрыми ударами доставал плечо соперника, где правая рука была прямо на пути разящей левой Мо. Он не махался с ним, не петушился — держал дистанцию, врубаясь, что с размахом Хэ всё за секунды окажется фатальным. Подобраться для удара можно только рискуя подставиться в бросок. Рыжий методично прицельно истязал один и тот же сектор дельты, перетекающий в бицепс, заставляя каждый выброшенный удар ослабевать, искрами простреливая в мозгу рвущими вспышками боли. Правая связка мышц отчаянно ныла. А своими острыми, как булыжники, коленями расчесал брюнету всё днище под дыхлом, вколачивая ими по бёдрам, рёбрам, чтобы Хэ неделями вспоминал его на каждом вздохе.

Мо вцепился в Хэ — как врос — не давая сбросить с клинча, когда нужно переждать, выиграть время, чтобы убраться. Жмётся, потная скотина, и держит у канатов вплотную, не давая скрутить себя в бросок или под выгодный удар.

Хэ на пробу цепляет поверхностным тычком ступни правую голень Рыжего и сразу же слышится долгожданный задушенный возглас. Значит, свежая. Не он один хочет спровоцировать нападение.

Хэ Тянь яростно бросает — а Мо, оказывается, не настолько лёгок, чтобы стать незначительным — зажимает его руку, заставив следовать за собой по инерции, за что незамедлительно получает удар по корпусу, который сминается подобно консервной банке. Задохнулся захлебывающимся звуком, но словил ногами Тяня и перекатился, сев сверху. Тянь блокирует одну руку, но чувствует, как в него врезается, словно арматура, острый и твёрдый локоть. Эти блядовы коленки и локти всегда наготове, как меткий кулак и ясный рассудок. 

Внутренний голос едва слышно шепнул: «Никакой перед тобой не новичок». Разве похоже, чтобы ему были нужны деньги? И что за рожа у него бесячая: смотришь в глаза — вроде ухмыляется, а на губы — нет. Злющая вротебучая Джоконда, у которой наливается сочный фингал.

Затяжная шумная товарищеская встреча обещает Тяню стать на редкость увлекательной, если рыжего чутка простимулировать. Упорному сопернику всё ещё нечего вернуть Тяню взамен, и шансов у малыша перед ним всё меньше. Хэ уверенно подавляет, а это неинтересно. Пусть сыграет грязно, сделает что-нибудь паскудное, воспользуется моментом, получит свой шанс. Давай, честность в таких ситуациях остаётся за бортом! Тянь валит его на бок. Воспользовавшись позой, рука юркнула между ляжек — под шорты, дразня, ущипнула противника за яйца, маскируясь за попыткой удобнее захватить ноги. Эффект сиюминутный и должный — Рыжий сдетонировал, полыхнув на него взглядом, и яростно прошипев негодующее: «Ах ты, сука!» 

Мо взбеленился, исступлённо брыкнулся. Они сплелись на полу пыхтя, подобно чертям в Аду, встряхивающим вилами сотни грешников скопом. Рыжий невероятно мокрый от пота, скользкий и гадостно липкий. Его голый вёрткий торс невыносимо сдерживать в захвате. Прямой взгляд Хэ Тяня тягучим свинцом погружается в пламень рыжеволосого, плавит и глушит там всю веру и остервенелый энтузиазм, уверенной нерушимостью. Но при этом сгорают в боли вдвоём: и свинец, и огонь.

Темноволосый головорез начинает уставать. Никотин проклятым беспощадным призраком напоминает о себе, наполняя грудь свинцом, оседая по рукам и ногам. Хэ Тянь физически ощущает себя будто на ручнике. 

Хэ прикладывал Мо уже дважды, свалив спиной на пол, чтобы тот не мог подняться, собирая кости, преодолевая боль и выдыхая с хрипами. Окружение вокруг превращалось в замедляющийся темнеющий мутный шум. Но, получая свою раздачу, эта шавка умудрялась закончить охоту за рукой Хэ. Сильнее бесить Тяня бесполезно пытаться. Никакой излишней жестокости к «хромому» — всё кратко и по существу. Он и так воздерживался, чтобы не ощущать себя отстоем, разминающимся на увечном. Но раз пришёл лечь — ляжешь гарантировано.

...Рыжий что-то бессвязно промычал, вставая, стирая кровь с губ, спонтанно внезапно являя перед Тянем кое-что неожиданное. Сквозящее не болью, не бессилием — на окровавленных зубах промелькнула за поднятыми кулаками улыбка. Не больная или сумасшедшая, не вызывающе-провокационная — колкая, плотоядная, насмешливая и сытая. Она без надрыва, мягко сползла на лицо, как по следу движения скальпеля.

Он хищно скалился, потому что теперь рука Хэ ощутимо болит, его движения наконец стали вязкими, неповоротливыми. Каждый удар даётся сквозь боль.

Сука.

Тянь выносливый, но под каскадом трёх пятиминуток в таком темпе его единственный враг и соперник — количество никотина, надёжно обосновавшегося в собственном теле. 

Пора кончать с ним.

Рыжий не поверит ни в какого Дьявола, даже прогуливаясь в самом Аду. Он перевернёт там всё вверх дном и включит подогрев; а когда и Ада не станет, он будет последним уцелевшим. Как бы Тянь ни пытался сделать его ощущения невыносимыми, задать ему пекло не удаётся. Кажется, Хэ нашёл себе компаньона, когда настанет время «досуга» в преисподней. 

Он провёл Рыжего через две трети ринга под ударами, заблокировав у ограждения и посадив его на колени. Невзирая на защиту, Хэ бил по рукам, по всему открытому на что метался взгляд, слышал вынужденные всхлипы, и как от удара воздух выжимался из грудной клетки, со свистом и звуками боли доносился до ушей Тяня. В его распоряжении целый арсенал, как завершить это. Мо качнулся, упав на колено. Хэ смотрел сверху-вниз, решая, добавить или всё на этом. Руки соперника коснулись покрытия. Тянь отступил на шаг. Рыжего вело, он без сил упал на локти. Он очень вымотан и порядком заморочился.

Существующий где-то в реальности гонг выигрывает ему секунды.

Перерыв даёт время на раскачку, чтобы отлежаться. Рыжий давно на пределе. Даже если его сила духа превосходит силу тела, рано или поздно оно откажет. И, похоже, он больше не может встать? Хэ Тянь не хочет сожалеть о своём колебании, но развешивать оплеухи лежачему он никогда не испытывал куража. Обычно он добивает только тех, кто в состоянии смотреть в глаза. Роскошь частного случая.

И Рыжий не разочаровывает — тянется вверх. Возможно, этому бесстрашному неукротимому чудовищу удастся завести его. Он, словно острозаточенный осколок кремня, который будет искрить до последнего, пока не раскрошится в песок. Его не сломать, не приложив всех сил. Всё, что он из себя сейчас представлял, всё, что он должен был чувствовать — это боль. Каменная выдержка.

Тем не менее, он обычный человек, а Тянь ни дня не провёл «обычным». Он ощущал его страх поражения в воздухе, держал на кончиках своих пальцев. Обычный, но очень упрямый человек. Напирал своими силами, понемногу, он поднимался снова и снова, дотягиваясь в итоге до того, чего не мог достигнуть вначале, расчёсывая ранами плоть, мотая Хэ Тяня, сгибая его выдержку. Взбалтывая уязвимость в крови, отдавал себя, чтобы выжидать. Терпел, чтобы делать своё дело. Несмотря на прямое давление, продолжал подбираться ближе к цели.

Тёмная лошадка идёт за тобой... От одной этой мысли по коже бежит возбуждающий озноб.

Мо нетвёрдо встаёт у края ринга рядом с канатами. Ослабший и побеждённый. Но он стоит. Смотрит в ожидании. Взгляд во взгляд: каким способом Хэ Тянь покончит с ним?

«Да когда ж ты уже сдохнешь, наконец, а?»

Тянь рычит в капу.

Рыжий — безликий, отвергнутый аутсайдер, плевавший на рамки, и да, он кайфует на грани боли и безумия, когда его доводят до обостренных инстинктов, обнажённых клыков, вечно скрываемых в культурном социуме. Сейчас ему на всё и всех плевать. 

Хэ Тянь такой же.

Он встряхивает руку, точно взвешивает. Мо поднимает кулаки.

Удар, дарящий парализующее ощущение. Непрекращающиеся изматывающие жернова. Снова удар. Надорванное тело трещит, и этот звук уже можно расслышать. Мо умудряется не дать себя милостиво прикончить. Не важно, какую он попытается выставить защиту: ещё серия таранов, которые не могут не раздавить. Мо вновь возвращается спиной к канатам. И следует завершающий. 

...Ушёл.

Тянь замечает рыжую вспышку, возникшую сбоку. Только он никуда уже не денется, сражая кулаком воздух. Рука проскальзывает к шее. Вторая фиксирует голову. Ноги обхватывают его вокруг талии. И они вдвоём со всего маху валятся на пол. 

Его ошибка. Хэ чувствует, как рыжий вцепился намертво. За долю секунды он попал в захват с удушением. А захват сзади — это конец.

Рыжий тянет на себя, запрокидывает ему голову, а ноги сжаты в железный замок вокруг живота. Хэ напрягает жилы шеи изо всех сил, сдерживая предплечье противника одной рукой. Второй пытается создать зазор между шеей и удавкой, чтобы вдохнуть — чтобы суметь разжать. Он вскидывает Рыжего вместе с собой, пытаясь перекатиться, ударяет им о настил. Безрезультатно. Глаза слезятся и закрываются. В горле микс из харчи и слюны, которыми он давится. В конце концов, он ударяет по предплечью — не сигналит о капитуляции, не в этой жизни — с достаточной силой в место, куда бил не меньше сотни раз за последние двадцать минут. Весь вечер они служили рыжему щитом. В ответ слышит возглас над ухом. Положительно. Сознание почти на нуле, понимания без кислорода — нет. Бьёт ещё и ещё, сильнее, стиснув зубы, пробуя вновь вывернуться или сбросить. И схватывает второй рукой момент, разжимая хватку. Замахивается локтем, за секунду Рыжий отпускает его, перекатываясь в сторону от высвободившегося Тяня.

Нещадные пагубные ощущения удушения, предела, ватный гул в теле перетекли в неконтролируемую ярость. Хэ выныривает из неосознанной пропасти, выпрямляясь, встаёт на колени. Хватает глубокий вдох и с каким-то царапающим глотку шумом выдыхая. Находит мутным обзором ближайшую тень, не давая себя ударить. Знает, что целью будет не затылок — это будет подбородок. Его взгляда не видно под длинными мокрыми прядями и в него сейчас нечего смотреть.

Режим: спорт. Круиз контроль.

Рыжий добился-таки своей погибели, окунув Хэ Тяня в первобытную стихию, до тёмных глубин ожесточённости, где нет мыслей — одна ярость, и рвущие всё челюсти. Тупое насилие, прорывающееся беспощадными приёмами, с намерением раздавить. Стереть. Убрать с глаз долой. 

Ему даже не нужно видеть, что перед ним человек либо стена — безмозгло впечатывать, будто в плиту, с которой нечего мудрить. Он будет бить пока не раскрошит камень.

...Из этого состояния он вдруг выходит, замечая, что держит Мо за волосы. Не бьёт с удержанием, просто поднял и смотрит. И глаза Рыжего не пустые или расфокусированные. Ясный свет прожектора пронзает блестящую патоку радужки через полузакрытые веки, а там — бездонное умиротворение. Такое несвойственное. Хэ, словно ледяной волной обдаёт, приводя в чувства. Полная открытость и взгляд в никуда. Лицо с шеей беззащитны, руки опущены. Можно кончать. 

Но с ним уже всё. 

Даже когда Хэ Тянь в подобном разносе, как сейчас, он способен остановиться при необходимости. Осознанность начеку — он же не желторотая шпана в состоянии аффекта. Тянь смаргивает наваждение и отпускает рыжую башку, отходя в сторону. Тот будто растормошил древнюю инстинктивную часть самой его сути, дрейфующей в полудрёме на задворках сознания, напоминая о вкусе свободы.

Пять секунд.

...Рыжий оставляет на полу густую каплю крови, сползающую из приоткрытых губ, вымученно мычит, не пытаясь сфокусироваться на чём-либо, начинает отжимать себя от пола, трясущиеся от усталости руки не слушаются, но тянут его наверх. Мышцы горят огнём.

Он отталкивается на ладонях и вяло привстаёт на колени, вразброд хватаясь за канаты... поднимается. Опять. 

Хэ оборачивается. Вслух уже произносит или нет, он не понимает: «Лежи, блядь, лежи и не поднимайся, мать твою, не вставай».

После всего, что Хэ ему уже позволил. Блядь. Упоминание о бывшей жене не лишено ни смысла ни отвращения. Он решительно вознамерился загнать Тяня в гроб? Пусть это как бой титана с обречённым: Мо не угомонится, пока все гиганты не падут вместе с ним. 

Тянь замахнулся и одним взмахом ноги пригвоздил его плашмя к полу. Рыжий рухнул, отключившись ещё до падения. Похоже. Но Хэ стоит, считая секунды, готовый продолжать. У него всё бьётся в висках. Какой-то токсин растворённый в адреналине накатывает волнами, вставляет с каждым разом свежую дозу. Он устал, действительно очень сильно вымотался. Эта шустрая животина разогнала ему весь никотин по организму. Тянь захлёбывается воздухом, у него словно открылось шестое дыхание, и готовность стоять насмерть, хоть ещё полчаса, хоть два. Ощущение, что он выдержит столько же раундов, пока не переебёт всех оставшихся в зале.

...Заебался он с ним сегодня несказанно.

***

Тянь вшатнулся назад в раздевалку, по тяжести дыхания обставляя гну, перебравшегося через Нил, матеря и покрывая крапчатого говнюка. Откашлялся, подобно псине, сплевывая сгустки харчи, забившие горло. Адреналин и желчный гнев стучали в висках и носились по телу сражаясь с усталостью, лишь сильнее озлобляя. Он дрожащими пальцами снимал перчатки. Пытался. Зубами. Правую руку простреливало неумолимо, будто кто-то тыкал вилкой с припаянными электродами под напряжением; что он сумел заглушить во время поединка теперь возвращалось с процентами, и точно будет напоминать о себе следующую неделю. Отлично, если он сможет держать хотя бы кружку. Хэ не настолько устал, чтобы так сорвалось дыхание, чтобы всё тело взвыло, пробудилось, метаясь в хищном кайфе. Продолжать хотелось до собственных сломанных костей. Он ещё не всё доказал и не самоутвердился. Какой-то переломанный ухорез расшатал ему верные устои... Хэ Тянь наконец улыбнулся, а затем захохотал — окатило наслаждением. Не нужно было лицемерить: как бы он ни давил сейчас психа, какую бы злобу ни испытывал, скрывать тщетно — ему понравилось. Сердечные удары превращались из гонки в сильные сладкие ровные вибрации в груди. Усталость становилась схожа с истомой, ноги ныли, прося дать им отдых. Возбуждение, гуляющее по телу, сменилось терпкой расслабленной усталостью, сопровождаемой тупыми немеющими болями.

Он был собой недоволен. Он рисковал, неоднократно выходя за рамки. Чтобы так несусветно беситься, парень ему ничего не сделал, кроме того, что был крикливым раздражающим недоумком. Больше Хэ Тянь о нём ничего конкретного не знал. Хрен знает, откачали ли его вообще. В финале совсем полный провал в памяти, как под пеленой, он сам себя не чувствовал.

К Чжаню тоже тлели неоправданные счёты. Неразлучная навязанная близость довела до того, что мираж его постоянного присутствия уже порядком напрягал. Пора бы смахнуться, чтобы сидеть недельку другую по разным углам.

***

Душ оказался до омерзения тёплым, поэтому Хэ Тянь просто долгое время мок, пока тело постепенно не остыло.

Перед уходом он решил подняться в офис Атхита несколькими этажами выше.

— Ты ещё здесь? — удивился хозяин, стоя у распахнутого окна. Он отсчитал и положил на стол пачку купюр, пододвигая их в сторону Хэ. Запах сигаретного дыма резанул по чистым лёгким дурманящей тошнотой, вместе с тем заставляя вновь себя желать. — Твоё. 

— Я не за этим. Что сегодня было? Какого хрена ты ставишь против меня... хромых калек?

Старик вскинул бровь. 

— Ой ли? Мне не показалось, что всё так плохо, а тебе? Особенно напоследок.

Слишком хитрый прожжённый старпёр.

— Он добрался до последнего раунда, только потому что я позволил… — умело сдерживая гнев, лениво ответил Хэ.

— Не злись. Хорош, правда?

Хэ подпёр плечом витринный шкаф, окидывая обзором комнату. Обычный офис или квартира, переделанная в офис: тёмные стены, непритязательная отделка, зато толстый акцент на славные годы в профессиональной карьере.

— Ты знаешь его? На что ты рассчитывал выставляя нас?..

— Ну, — он вновь смачно затянулся и сквозь прищур выдохнул, — примерно на то, что видел.

Тянь потёр подбородок, обдумывая перспективы, и неудовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Оплатишь ему лечение, кроме гонорара. Если хочешь ещё раз меня увидеть.

Выпуская дым в окно, Атхит произнёс:

— Он уже ушёл, но не беспокойся об этом. 

— У-шёл?.. — Хэ задержался в дверях.

— Я о нём позаботился, свои обязательства соблюдаю, но от больницы он отказался достаточно яркими образами и в рифму.

— Чёртов зомбарь... — процедил Хэ Тянь раздражённо. — Я сваливаю, не звони мне больше в несерьёзных случаях. 

— Хорош-шо, — заходясь от хохота, кинул вслед Скрудж. За недовольством он угадывал подлинные эмоции у равнодушной флегмы.

***

Тянь небрежно вывалился из обыкновенного подъезда на задний двор, держа наготове сигарету за ухом. Выходя из зала, он только-только успел пообещать себе: «нахуй курево», но пока табак оставался единственным верным утешением, бросать он не собирался.

Впереди проглядывала из темноты баскетбольная площадка за высоким сетчатым ограждением, чуть поодаль — полупустая дорожная трасса, освещённая аллеей фонарей. Кто-то в капюшоне сидел прямо на ступенях спиной к нему, в мятой худи и тонких закатанных выше щиколоток штанах. Чёрная спортивная сумка лежала на земле неподалеку.

Хэ Тянь беззвучно вздохнул. Сердце тепло толкнулось, угадывая в сидящем габариты недавно бессознательного тела. Тянь больше не испытывал ненависти или презрения. Стойкое намерение увечить Рыжего сошло на нет. 

— Меня ждёшь? — вальяжно поинтересовался он, неторопливо спускаясь и становясь на одном уровне с сидящим.

— Съеби, — с утомлённым вздохом, вполголоса огрызнулся тот, не оборачиваясь. Да и вообще никак не удостаивая Хэ крупицей внимания.

Вот говнюк.

Они сейчас вообще-то одни на пустой улице. Не все повторно встреченные люди обладают его терпением и лояльностью. Но Хэ Тянь сейчас ему не угроза. Он сам свалится от банальной подножки и с удовольствием забудется сном.

Воля парня подкупала и не могла остаться не отмеченной особым вниманием Хэ. Красноречивая сила духа и яркая страсть. Мо поднял расквашенное мужественное лицо, окидывая его мрачным взглядом и морща лоб. Рыжий выглядел измордованным, но смотрел вызывающе. И в одном приоткрытом глазу, которым тот его видел, уже были заметны персонально разогреваемые котлы, где Гуань Шань его с матом и чувством омоет. На такой дозе обезболивающих у Не Закрывай Гору напрочь отказывало чувство самосохранения.

Для больного отброса, кайфующего от чужих страданий, у него слишком отчаянные живые глаза. Хэ, глядя сверху вниз позволил себе криво вытянуть губы в циничную ухмылку. Если в сознании, и скулу заштопали — значит осмотрели, глядишь, не откинется. Тем не менее, его оперативно откачали, даже обошлось без больницы. Но добраться сейчас, куда бы он ни собирался, в одиночку — вот настоящее испытание. 

Хэ Тянь открыл было рот… и захлопнул варежку назад. У него не было прав что-либо предлагать, ещё больше унижая тем самым проигравшего.

Чувствовал ли Хэ себя победителем? Не мог. Этот бой «ништяк-развлеклись-блядь» не стоил ему того же, чем он был для Мо, который даже не повёлся на провокацию. Как, мать его, пренебрежительно в отношении Хэ!..

Мо Гуань Шань определённо стоит того, чтобы дёрнуть с ним пивка свободным вечером, когда они оба не будут представлять собой пару бесполезных, набитых гематомами мешков с дерьмом. А когда собственная голова милостиво перестанет колоться надвое, он ответит себе на вопрос: что в теории может произойти после бесхитростного флирта во хмелю, и насколько реальна вероятность с ним отжечь?

Хэ Тянь неторопливо спустился, проходя мимо, и закурил в нескольких метрах неподалёку, давая возможность окликнуть себя или хотя бы прицепиться. Огляделся по сторонам, стоя на краю обочины, но не оборачиваясь.

Выражать какое-либо участие, сострадание? Этот мир не для слабых.

Через считанные минуты плавно подкатила глянцующая в огнях фонарей иномарка. Хэ Тянь швырнул прочь окурок и сел внутрь рядом с водителем. Спина упала в обволакивающий комфорт мягкого кресла, где Тянь прикрыл глаза. В салоне тихо звучала спокойная ненавязчивая музыка. Чжань, сидящий за рулём, окинул его ленивым взглядом и укоризненно вздохнул.

Ну, может, не настолько Хэ на него злился…

Позади хрустел и шелестел упаковками то ли чипсов, то ли ещё какой отравленной дряни Цзянь И, зависая в телефоне.

— В больницу? — констатировал Чжэнси.

— Чего ради?..

— Рожу зашивать будем?

Тянь откинул зеркало, оценивающе глянув на себя. 

— Фигня. Ещё по больницам таскаться не собираюсь. Сам зашьёшь.

— А я должен? Предпочту отдохнуть, а не нянчиться с тобой.

— Тогда оставим так, мне пофиг.

Чжэнси снова вздохнул, плавно трогаясь с места в направлении дома.

— Ты посмотри на него. Это так, значит, ты обращаешься с «моим лицом»? — И́ протянул между сиденьями развёрнутую шоколадку. — Хочешь? 

— Нет, — апатично отверг Тянь.

— Я ему тут местечко пригрел. А он даже не поинтересовался, почему мы соизволили заезжать за ним в час ночи.

— Ну и зачем? Хотя это чертовски заботливо с вашей стороны, признаю. Разве у вас не свиданка тет-а-тет?

— Она самая — мы решили покататься. Кстати, я вот просматриваю виш-листы приглашённых мной знаменитостей и меня сложившаяся картина совсем не радует, Хэ…

Хэ Тянь не отреагировал. 

Цзянь И продолжил:

— Я вижу это не впервый раз, что в перспективе лишает меня весьма выгодных контрактов. Потому что в пожеланиях моих гостей стоят не икра, президентские номера и сраные розы — там вписано твоё имя. Либо это какие-то гнусные аллегории.

— Ну и какие проблемы?

— Я не твой, вротмненоги, папочка-сутенёр. Мне стыдно отвечать на это, у меня заканчивается багаж доводов для вежливых объяснений не по содержанию, где будет мой ненаблядный телохранитель, и почему он не сможет почтить их своим вниманием. 

— Не парься, я в состоянии быть милым и вежливо отказать лично.

— Да не-у-же-ли?! Если это будет ни один из этих твоих дней, когда ты циничная язва, не разменивающаяся на реверансы, и под копыта тебе лучше не попадаться. Позоришь меня, хамло, блядь! Питбуль настоящий: драться и трахаться! — Цзянь И рассвирепел и несколько раз вхреначил ногой в спинку сиденья Хэ. — Дауншифтер, чёртов паразит!

Хэ Тянь подорвался, на ходу едва не влетев в бардачок и грозно просипел:

— Цзянь И… Полегче, мать твою! — пускаться в расходы из-за Цзяня он не намеревался. Блаженный адепт Ганди во плоти.

После короткой вспышки предупредительного гнева в глазах, он быстро сдулся, откинулся на сиденье, скрестив руки на груди. Мягкое покачивание авто и мелькающий пейзаж убаюкивали после бурного вечера.

— Чжань Си, похоже, нам всё-таки следует ехать в больницу. Что-то определённо не так… — мрачно усмехнулся И́.

— Ты тоже об этом думаешь?

— Может, что-то сломано или внутреннее кровотечение какое?

Хэ Тянь беззвучно игнорировал их подъёбы, достав из кармана шапку и натянув до самого носа, чтобы уличные огни не мешали благодатной целительной дрёме.

— Он, наконец, заткнулся.


	4. Альберт

В полуденный зной дела не делаются.

Чжань Чжэнси вошёл первым. Оставляя вспотевшего и разморенного Цзяня И позади, он приступил к контрольному проходу по квартире. Он не делал исключений, даже если дом был под присмотром, не позволяя расслабляться в мелочах и не терять цепкости внимания. Выверенным шагом Чжэнси следовал к цели навстречу ощутимому похолоданию работающей системы кондиционирования. Он заглянул в кабинет второго этажа, где обнаружил примерного служащего техподдержки в лице Хэ.

Плотно зашторенная, погребённая во мраке и холоде комната, где по пояс раздетый Тянь, нуждающийся в температурном режиме подобно бутылке коллекционного вина, крутился в стёганном кресле за рабочим столом Parnian с видом сурового мыслителя. Компанией ему служил расположившийся в центре комнаты Честерфилд из красно-коричневой кожи, на который перекочевала подушка из спальни. Духовную братию дополняли статуэтки прибалдевшего Будды на книжных полках в антикварных шкафах. Он решал головоломку под названием «хочу всё и сразу», которую как ни прокручивал в голове, не мог придумать никакого надёжного результата. В непредсказуемых условиях и отсутствии конкретики ускользающую цель проще было бы словить налету.

Хэ разминал кисть руки эспандером, откинувшись на мягкий кожаный подголовник. Он лениво оторвал пустой взгляд от потолка, следя за вошедшим, затем переложил эспандер в другую руку и продолжил остервенело тискать стальные клещи.

На тридцатидюймовом экране было немыслимо упустить содержимое. От Чжаня не ускользнуло имя во вкладке браузера. Остальные окна на экране касались поручений и повседневной текучки.

Хэ Тянь — не умопомрачительная цаца с крупнокалиберным арсеналом по бокам, но с мякотью внутри. В рутинном смысле ремесла он — киллер. И затачивать своё остриё начал достаточно давно. Не без влиятельного пинка со стороны. «Мякоть», конечно же, при нём, как у всех.

Он не поверхностно изучает «предмет», он изучает его весьма пристально. Но ещё более настырно он будет наблюдать вблизи, чтобы получить стопроцентный результат, ради чего воспользуется всеми ресурсами, которыми обладает, и примет во внимание риски.

Пусть даже его цель не устранение, а блядство. 

Мысль об одной мирной попойке с Рыжим засохла в зачатке, стоило немного остыть, сидя дома наказанным псом и зализывая ушибы. Стоило лишь напредставлять себе томных сценок с участием вышеупомянутого, как объективность начинала пропадать — тяжелело в штанах самым непотребным образом. Какие там походы по барам, любому ясно: когда хата облита бензином, несите спички.

Мо Гуань Шань с хуем во рту — слишком цепляющая картина. Особенно, если он этот хуй будет жадно и голодно хотеть. Держать за башку Рыжего, запустив пальцы во влажные волосы, и трахать лицо стервозного гадёныша до содранной глотки, чтобы глядел в ответ блестящими, мокрыми и наглыми глазищами из-под слипшихся золотистых ресниц. Глотал с... безрассудной самоотдачей, без тени притворства и жеманства в затуманенном, убийственном взгляде. Готовый рычать от разрывающих нутро противоречий, но позволяющий ебать свой рот до внезапно сомкнутых зубов.

Хэ аж перетряхнуло. Достаточно мгновения, чтобы пропасть в этом непереломимом характере и бесноватости. Парень, который так дерётся, в постели его наверняка угробит. 

И это прекрасно. 

Приторная до убожества скабрезная картина, но большего Хэ Тянь себе позволить не мог. Он проклинал всё на свете за боль в руке. Грязные фантазии хотя бы расслабляли, и были диаметрально далеки от реала, чтобы разжечь здоровый азарт, не позволяя подсесть, захотеть по-настоящему.

Хэ Тянь собирался быть экстравагантным. Но дебилом.

Нужно умудриться поймать шанс за хвост, поскольку вероятность встречи выпадала произвольно: раз в месяц, или раз в полгода, не то, чтобы они с людьми Цин Шу часто пересекались.

Спустя некоторое время, вернувшись в строй, Хэ Тянь направлялся брать вершину: ставить на колени и засаживать по самые гланды… Фигурально. Ни одна Гора подобных услуг ему оказывать не собиралась даже в самых бредовых фантазиях. Поэтому Тянь вынужденно следовал примеру Магомета.

***

Склад на пристани. Обомшелый цех. Прозрачные изолирующие завесы.

Хэ просунул голову в дверной проём, заглядывая внутрь помещения. Где-то из центра зала доносились шаркающие звуки, однако производящего их заметно не было. 

Брюнет подался ещё наполовину корпуса вперёд и, перешагивая порог, проскользнул внутрь под падающие от окон тени. 

Взгляду предстал просторный полупустой цех, где эхо вторило любому звуку, отражалось и усиливало едва заметные шорохи. Влажный пол насыщал воздух стойким запахом мокрого бетона с примесью хлора. Несколько столов были хаотично сдвинуты в центре. Позади бессменной твердыней доминировало металлическое «кресло», соседствуя с понуро свесившим купол прожектором на треноге. Прямо на пути Тяня приветил оцинкованный таз с мыльной бурой водой, в котором отлёживались адские «рабочие инструменты», мокрая верёвка с длинными расползшимися концами в пятнах ржавчины.

Высоко взошедшее утреннее солнце светило бы яркими жёлтыми лучами сквозь стёкла. Но небо скрывалось за сплошной белой пеленой: дневной свет проникал через большие мутные окна, подробно освещая каждую деталь пространства и того, кто был в нём, при этом, лишая зловещей ауры и являя истинную суть предметов — изжившую себя, списанную рухлядь. О наличии светила за туманной пеленой смога напоминала беспокойная макушка со взъерошенными волосами. Солнечный свет угадывался в искрящихся солоноватых каплях, задержавшихся на коротко стриженых висках. Они скатывались по высокой рельефной шее за шиворот, очерчивая острые позвонки и отмеряя мгновения, пока Хэ Тянь окажется ближе. Рыжий не оборачивался, наклонившись над алюминиевой посудиной и наделив своё занятие первостепенной важностью. Видимо, гости у него не приветствовались — уж тем более никто из них не двигался мягкой поступью большой ленивой кошки, — поэтому о присутствии скверного посетителя ему было уже известно. 

Да и Хэ Тянь в белоснежной футболке, контрастирующей с чёрной жилеткой, и в брюках среди существующей серости был приметнее голландского борделя. Он опёрся жопой о стол и в одно неспешное движение снял с плеч жилетку, после чего аккуратно с тяжелым стуком сложил ее на ближайший стол. 

Хэ приценивался к обстановке, пока Рыжий продолжал надраивать пол, сидя на корточках. Картина довольно бесславная, на грани позорного труда. Мо не смотрел на Хэ, погружённый в рутинные процедуры. Если сравнивать ощущения, когда рыжий впивается глазами, не важно какую эмоцию источающими, и когда он вообще не смотрит, обходя стороной, его игнор вызывает явный дискомфорт. Он обязательно должен разогревать взглядом.

— Следует быть более осмотрительным. А если бы у меня были недобрые намерения? — прозвучал голос Хэ, разлившийся ртутным контаминантом под сводами ферм.

Рыжий раздражённо засопел и решил продлить напряжение молчанием. Тем не менее, поднял голову, снимая высокие резиновые перчатки до локтей, и обернулся. Он поймал взглядом брюнета, заставив его хотеть замереть на месте со всеми своими нечистыми мотивами.

— Привет, — обозначил Хэ Тянь своё появление. Похоже, на данный момент, это было самое неловкое приветствие в его жизни.

— Привет? — повторил тот, заостряя вопросительную интонацию. 

Мо Гуань Шань выпрямился, медленно, словно пружина. Не сводя с Хэ испытующего взгляда, с внушительным грохотом бросил на стол перед собой метровый газовый ключ и тряпку, которой только что его вытирал. Затем поставил руки по краям стола, выразительно качнувшись вперёд.

— Какими бы ни были твои блядские намерения, мне нужно, чтобы ты оказался ближе. 

— Между нами сохранилось открытое противостояние? — скрестил на груди руки Хэ Тянь, осматривая наличие бинтовки на предплечьях Мо.

— Какого хрена ты здесь забыл? — невозмутимо продолжил Мо, уставившись на вторженца без излишней экспрессии: демонстративная злоба после довольно неприятного нокаута.

Хэ не собирался уходить. В собеседнике отсутствовала ожидаемая варварская агрессия. Обстановку тяготила лишь необходимость завязать разговор. Логика подкидывала Хэ тему боёв, что впоследствии могло вылиться в стрелку с очередным избиением, приводя намерения Тяня к печальной трактовке, где результат при любом раскладе вышел бы совсем не милым. Не таким «милым», каким выглядел сейчас, при дневном свете: заёбанный, вспотевший и сосредоточенный Рыжий в своём мясницком фартуке, занимающийся тщательной уборкой. Да-да, отклонения в Хэ Тяне имели успех день ото дня.

— Если ты явился сюда, чтобы я напрашивался на реванш, то как только, так, блядь, сразу! — Мо сосредоточенно вернулся к делу, мазнув по Хэ коротким взглядом.

Хэ Тянь отрицательно качнул головой, усмехнувшись.

— Нет, я не собирался драться с тобой ещё раз.

— Какого хрена?! — от возмущения Мо даже запнулся.

— Эй, я обидел тебя чем?.. — Тянь собирался рассеять все точки над i.

— «Обидел»? Вот уж не знаю. А похоже?

— Да, — спокойно кивнул Хэ.

— Не мели чепухи, ты отвлекаешь, я ночь не спал...

— Разве я помешаю?

— Ну не знаю. Да!

— Брось, я тихонько…

— В край охуевший?

— Ну… иногда, — короткая словесная разминка, где Хэ обозначил, что ему нипочём рамки дозволенного. 

После минуты молчания гений флирта родил спич: 

— Значит, ночка выдалась тяжёлой? Сегодня был в разносе? 

Рыжий перевёл внимание на предмет перед собой, ещё раз окинул взором помещение и всё-таки ответил:

— О чём ты, мать твою? Я пришёл полчаса назад.

— Оу, развлекался здесь не ты?

— Кое-кто забывается... Не тебе здесь положено задавать вопросы. Я не пользуюсь подобной хуетой. Даже если ты пытаешься намекнуть на время, когда я чесал кулаки для Шу, то теперь и без меня дураков хватает. 

— Кулаки? Винтажно довольно-таки... — крякнул Хэ.

— Ничего винтажного, мать твою. 

— Всё нормально? Похоже, ты всё-таки зол? — удачная сентенция, почти выигрышная, понимай как хочешь.

— Дай-ка подумать: ночная смена, две аварии и... пять обдолбышей? Пять. А теперь свали — мешаешь! Я ещё должен убрать за обмудками, засравшими всё здесь.

Хэ Тянь вдохнул и выдохнул через нос, отмечая текущее состояние Рыжего как условный нейтральный горизонт, которого он будет придерживаться, стараясь не вызывать скачков его настроя до зоны «красной тревоги».

— Могу я обращаться к тебе по имени?

— С хуя ли?

— Прозвищем? Предпочитаешь «Рыжий»?

— С хуя ли тебе вообще ко мне обращаться? — снисходительно пояснил Мо ворчащим тоном.

— Потому что я буду. Итак, Рыжий? Или… братец Мо? — Хэ Тянь вскинул бровь, едва заметно высунув кончик языка.

— Бля, до чего мерзко звучит от тебя! Чёрт с тобой, но без «братцев», — Мо фыркнул и принялся выливать мутную воду в глубокую раковину у стены, приподняв таз с пола.

Это не могло не заставить Тяня улыбнуться. Он продолжил медленно прогуливаться по помещению, время от времени задавая отстранённые вопросы, на которые не получал ответа.

— На тебе форма. Работаешь медбратом?

Мо, прекратил возню, сорвал с себя фартук и стремительно приблизился, членораздельно выдавливая слова прямо Хэ в лицо:

— Послушай, ты! Тебя сюда никто не звал. У нас нет общих дел. Вали!

Хэ Тянь с места сдвигаться не собирался. Он неспешно обвёл взглядом пожелтевшие отметины на худом лице, бесстыже задерживая на них внимание. Рыжий как будто за прошедшее время сильнее осунулся — по впалым щекам захотелось провести пальцами, — а на правой скуле виднелась заживающая розовая полоска со следами двух швов. Как у Хэ над бровью.

Мо отталкивало пристальное внимание, он со скрежетом зубовным отстранился.

— Что тебе нужно? — Гуань Шань раздраженно впился глазами в непрошеного гостя.

— Идёт разгрузка, мне скучно, решил заглянуть к тебе. Не ожидал?

У Мо челюсть отвисла. Он хватанул воздух ртом, захлебнувшись в собственной желчи, и несколько секунд не находил, что конкретнее ответить. 

— Мать твою, с чего ты взял, что теперь можешь заявляться сюда?!

— ...Что за странная фиксация на матери у тебя? Ты упомянул мою, — Тянь поднял руку и разогнул по очереди пальцы, — уже трижды. Вежливо тебя прошу, оставь её в покое.

Рыжий сделал единственно правильный выбор — приумолк.

Они смотрели друг на друга несколько мгновений. Вопросительным взглядом и с ленивой будничной ухмылкой, пока в фоновом режиме неуловимо происходило нечто бóльшее, чем выражали слова или расцвеченные остаточными следами их стычки физиономии.

Затем Хэ Тянь участливо кивнул и прошёл мимо Мо, обронив:

— Тебе не стоит быть таким асоциальным.

— Ты напрягаешь!

Он повернулся следом за Хэ, уперевшись в кромку чёрных локонов, обрамляющих сильную шею, и широкую треугольную спину, напоминавшую капюшон кобры. Изгиб позвоночника плавно утопал под поясом брюк, обтягивающих бёдра, и, простигосподи, дальше Мо не смотрел...

— Ой, не начинай, а… Я бы мог напрягать, если бы, скажем, в углу в пакете лежало тело. Тогда здесь был бы предмет преступления и, как следствие, нашлось бы место для неловкости… возможно. А сейчас расслабься: прекрасный день, солнышко в небе. Я просто заглянул…

— Напомни, с какого момента ты ведёшь себя, словно мы успели скорефаниться? — перебил Мо.

— …поздороваться. Было бы странно, если б я не появился. Ты слишком впечатляющий, чтобы о тебе сразу забыть, — комплименты Хэ Тяня нельзя было назвать завуалированными или утончёнными. Для Рыжего они, как бревно, летящее в тебя ни с того ни с сего, без возможности увернуться.

Этому страхоидолу всё ни по чём. Ни то, что Мо следовал за ним попятам, ни бьющая через край враждебная антипатия. Незваный гость раздражал и хозяйничал. 

Гуань Шань сконфуженно провёл ногтями по своему затылку, различая в подхалимаже не столько снисходительную похвалу, сколько признание. И неправильность. Для ребят, вроде этого, которые удостаивают своим обществом лишь равных… То есть, когда не «эй ты», а вспоминают твоё ущербное эго — если понадобится, даже имя, — заводя разговор с путанных фразочек, чтобы собеседнику чудным образом подумалось, что он вызывает расположение. Но Мо бесполезно умасливать, уводя в сторону от сути, чтобы сделать ведомым. Если льстивый пижон обманывается, что будет как лоха водить Мо за ноздри возле своей кормушки. Когда другие дрессируемые готовы вставать на лапки, чтобы казаться лучше, Мо реагировал на безыскусные похвалы с удвоенной настороженностью. Никому в адеквате не взбредёт в голову его похваливать. Только если они не собираются, не спрашивая, «нагнуть». Распонтованный чмырь не должен был о нём вспоминать, но вот он здесь, со своим говном в голове, в его анклаве, где им вообще ранее пересекаться не приходилось. Ловко изображает простака? Однако большинство людей отнюдь не глупы настолько, какими позволяют себе казаться.

— Когда восстановишься? Прогнозы есть?

— Да, никогда. Ещё вопросы?

— Какой любимый цвет, блюдо, читаешь гороскопы?..

— Охренительно смешно.

Что. Ему. Надо?

— Подумываю обратиться к тебе по одному вопросу. Здесь пахнет медикаментами, латаете своих костоломов? Это место сошло бы за санчасть? — заметил Хэ, на ходу сделав оборот вокруг оси. — Иначе зачем поддерживать такой тщательный порядок.

Рыжий обогнул его с удвоенной прытью, схватил за ворот футболки, сжав с такой силой, что раздался треск швов на ткани. 

— Ты не можешь! Даже не думай ко мне обращаться ни по какому поводу!.. — упреждающе прошипел ему в лицо со всем своим агрессивным запалом. 

Хэ Тянь слушал со всеобъемлющим хладнокровием, слегка подавшись вперёд, но держа спину ровно. При этом посмел нагло накрыть ладонью побелевший кулак Мо у себя на груди. Гуань Шань определённо обладал харизматичной внешностью: незаурядный, броский, привлекательный… Мог бы быть, если бы не корчил свои злющие рожи, от которых строгие черты обострялись, делая лицо жёстким, резким, напоминающим устрашающего отморозка. Поэтому бесспорно — дурныш. Симпатичный, горячий, но порою настолько отбитый, с экстремально похабным ртом. 

— У тебя совсем нет деловой хватки, Мо Гуань Шань. Как опрометчиво в наши дни! Я даже не сказал, что мне нужно. Успокойся, для тебя это может оказаться выгодным. 

Определённо, дело принимало щекотливый оборот. «Подстава», — вспыхнул красной вывеской сигнал в мозгу. Чтобы привести без того щекотливую жизнь Мо к высшему пиздецу, как раз не хватало катализатора в виде роковой задницы. Брюнет обеспечит Мо проблемами, которые погребут с головой, с лёгкостью, если Хэ станет тереть с ним делишки лично, миновав трепло Шу.

— Без разницы. У нас не будет никаких общих дел, — Мо пресёк риск на корню.

— Почему? Я остался тебе что-то должен после нашей последней встречи, или ты мне задолжал? Можем обсудить это, — Тянь внимательно смотрел на него.

Намёк ткнул в уязвлённое местечко, Мо разжал пальцы, выпуская Хэ.

— Дай-ка подумать, мистер извращенец! Нет, чёрт возьми, я не из тех слабаков, что мстят вне ринга, даже если ты гнусный двуличный мудак! Вообще, тебя реально уделать. Хочешь повторить и убедиться?

— Говорит мне парень, теряющий в массе… — будто в сторону пробормотал Тянь. — Даже если ты дерёшься как сатана, ты не в форме. И мне весьма интересно откуда взялась твоя техника? 

— Секрет блядской фирмы!

— Вопрос был скорее риторический. Что с ногой?

— Не твоё дело.

— А ты всегда начеку.

Хэ Тяню надоело глазеть, и он ловко плюхнулся на металлическое кресло, походившее на архаичное ископаемое из прошлого века, лишённое обшивки и усиленное сварным профилем. Примерился с расслабленным видом, будто собирался задремать. 

Мо помрачнел. Идиот планомерно испытывал резервы терпения, выводя пренебрежением, ничего, собственно, не делая. Брюнет ему не нравился с первой встречи и до сих пор это ощущение лишь усиливалось, доводя до бешенства. То, что Мо несколько дней не мог даже встать с постели после поединка, исключительно заслуга Хэ.

Гуань Шань проследовал за ним, с организованной методичностью встал напротив, накинул ремни ему на запястья, одним ловким движением затянул их, плотно вжав предплечья в подлокотники. Затем наклонился так близко, что кончики волос щекотали гладковыбритый подбородок. Рыжий подхватил ремни из-за спинки, надёжно зафиксировав его корпус в кресле.

— Всё ещё весело? Явился общаться, чилить? Развлечёмся? — цинично осклабился он.

Затопленные мглой, зрачки Хэ разрыли в радужках кратеры, подобные чашам греха, предлагающим испить его до дна. Неуловимое блуждающее выражение на элегантном контуре губ, непринуждённо приоткрытых, заставляющих думать о лишнем. О лживой мягкости, например, и обманчивой избалованности, за которыми скрывалось холодное дыхание пропасти, побуждая предостерегающий озноб пронестись от затылка вдоль шеи. Да уж, природа щедро наделяет привлекательностью смертельно опасные ловушки.

— Вау, — набрав полную грудь, воодушевлённо выдохнул Тянь и размял плечи, приноравливаясь к неудобствам. — Любишь подобные игры?

— А ты любишь наблюдать? — выразительно парировал Мо.

— Раскусил… 

Мо отстранился на шаг, без разрыва зрительного контакта, врубил прожектор, беспощадно врезавший ярким светом по глазам. Очертания фигуры хмурного садиста превратились в дьявольскую тень, в которой хотелось скрыться. Небо за окнами заволокло предгрозовыми облаками. Морось застучала по стёклам и крыше нагнетающим звонким рокотом. 

Хэ слышал в голосе улыбку, но не видел его лица. 

— Теперь всё достоверно? Прикол в силе? — провокационно съязвил Мо.

Хэ поднял бровь. Без возражений, волнения и ропотных рывков. Наоборот, не спускал тёмного одобряющего взгляда с Рыжего. Чем дольше Мо позволял себе испытующе вглядываться в вязкую бездну напротив, тем откровеннее поощрялась его инициатива. 

Да этот клиент болен головушкой.

После непродолжительной паузы Хэ добавил:

— Как ты догадался, что это был я? — он пару раз сжал и разжал кисти в кулаки, проверяя надёжность своих пут.

— Развею твои грёзы. От тебя несёт.

— И чем же? — склонив голову набок, поинтересовалась «жертва» сквозь полуулыбку.

— Злачное курево… Пачули с мускусным душком. Будто каким-то блядским помелом смахнули по яйцам кобеля. 

Хэ Тянь не мог терпеть: поднял голову вверх, заходясь от смеха в своей жёсткой подпруге.

— Эй, у тебя талант к неформатной лирике. Впервые слышу подобные оды в свой адрес. Продолжай.

— Как ожидалось: даже если говоришь о дерьме, ты воспримешь это за комплимент, — Гуань Шань поморщился, глядя в сторону, и отбил без запинки: — я понимаю, что от полена должно шибать, как от полена, но мне пришлось выбросить из кухни нахуй весь бергамот, а следом и кориандр. 

— Отличное обоняние. Так ты вспоминал обо мне на своей кухне? — подлец слишком быстро делал расчёты в уме.

— Пошлый подъёб, — желчно скривился Мо. — Мы пиздились, как бляди. И не говори мне, что после этого ты не принёс домой весь этот шмон. Я смог нормально помыться дня через три… Теперь от одного твоего вида выворачивает. 

— Ты вынуждаешь меня впервые почувствовать себя неловко... — Тянь несколько офигел. Он не сомневался, что Мо будет вынужден вспоминать о нём не раз «крепким словцом», об этом как минимум говорили сохранившиеся бинты на обеих руках. Он вполне мог заработать трещины в костях, что не последнее последствие. Если Гуань Шань не вкладывал и толику двусмысленности в свой ответ, то оттенок порнографии в собственных словах доходил до него с опозданием. Только озабоченный услышит в них пошлое звучание, вроде: «чуял тебя всю прошлую неделю». А какого энергичного парня за двадцать без постоянного партнёра или интрижки не назовёшь «пошляком»? Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы констатировать, что это нереальное хамло ни с кем не живёт, не встречается. Об этом дополнительно скажет тривиальная детализация звонков, счета, его плотный график в полторы ставки и то, что руководство банды, как правило, вызывает Мо ночами. Не днём же, вправду. У Хэ Тяня достаточно оснований для мыслей, что перед ним чертовски жаркий асексуал.

— Я не против, можешь думать обо мне сколько угодно... — он всё время, ловил за хвост мысль, словно что-то ускользало от него. Это флирт? Он «флиртует» сейчас, чего не делал лет пять как. Хэ вообще не приценивался к самому себе давным давно. 

— Звучит двусмысленно и гадостно. Если это типично в вашей компании, то с нормальными парнями — не стóит, — Рыжий предупредительно вздёрнул подбородок. Он решительно приблизился, нависнув над лицом Хэ. Проницательные глаза, с контрастной каймой радужки, стали напоминать солнечные затмения. — Знаешь, как бы ты ни умел держать каменную морду, — он запустил холодные пальцы под изгиб запястья Хэ. — Через пять минут боли всё встанет на свои места.

Черта благоразумия начала съезжать куда-то в ебеня под неведомым углом, независимо от сценария. Хэ не опасался и не трепетал перед ним. Мастерски держал фасад. Его маски хотелось сорвать к херам. В нескольких метрах от них всё ещё лежал разряженный пистолет Хэ Тяня; а во внутреннем кармане жилетки — полная обойма. Беззащитная уязвимость тонкострунно играла на нервах, разгоняя пульс. Кроме всего того, что мог задумать конопатый чёрт. 

И Тянь не был сейчас занят тем, чтобы контролировать это. Гуань Шань поставил ногу на подножку кресла и коленом растолкал ноги Хэ, раздвигая их шире. Тянь не протестовал. Он же шёл за содомией… а тут такие фокусы. Мо отступил на шаг, ловко потянувшись назад к столу, и захватил оставленный там газовый ключ. 

Хэ Тянь, в очередной раз, успел отметить, что рыжему далеко до дебёлости киборга со свойственной борцам гибкой манёвренностью. И проследил взглядом, как шведка с характерным лязгом опустилась на край сиденья между его ног.

— С таким как ты, определённо надо начинать с главного…

Мо сейчас точно договорится. А Хэ довыебывается. Или у одного из них встанет, или кому-то отобьют яйца, потому что ноги у Хэ свободны, о чём не забывают, находясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Почему именно это, Мо? Почему не лицо? Таким ключом хватит одного замаха, даже с битой не сравнишь. Ты хотел бы лишить меня мужественности, но оставить внешность? Это бы сделало меня беспомощной «девкой» в твоих глазах?..

Мо поднял ключ, почесал им лоб и ловко положил себе на плечо. 

— Я ведь не сказал, что буду бить... Я ничего не хочу. Таким путём ты быстрее бы заговорил. Не думаю, что свою физиономию кто-то ценит равнозначно.

…Когда у самого ни одной мысли в голове святой не осталось от натянутого между ними напряжения, Гуань Шань даже в голосе не поменялся.

— Мне нравится твоё игривое настроение, — вызывающе отозвался Тянь.

Если бы Мо знал, что творит, то прекратил бы дьявольские игры. Он, подобно мутации в радиоактивной среде, разрушающий и генерирующий бесконечное преобразование существующей испорченности.

Хэ Тянь ловкий импровизатор, готовый поиграть, чтобы прочувствовать горячее нутро оппонента и его хватку на себе. Ставить больное воображение на больное. Чем больше внутренний голос твердил «нет!» замыслам, тем сильнее хотелось попробовать. Прогуляться по краю. И он имел в запасе очень и очень плохую идею.

— Кстати, говоря об этом… Сделаешь для меня кое-что? 

Размеренный стук кольца на мизинце о подлокотник отвлёк внимание Рыжего.

— Сними, — кивнув, произнёс Хэ.

— Зачем? — спросил Мо озадаченно, уже потянувшись в обозначенном направлении.

— Увидишь.

Это было не уродливое кольцо — вещица предназначалась для пирсинга. 

Очертания тени сохраняли неподвижность, перед обречённо взирающим из-под металлического плафона прожектором. Тем временем, глаза Хэ Тяня привыкли к слепящим лучам. Наконец, Мо повернулся, возвращая шведку на стол, пошарил рукой за спиной — и фонарь погас.

Хэ Тянь, не имея шансов, решил взвинтить ставки, не мелочась, пойти ва-банк. Жгучая воспалённая жажда сорвать джекпот подталкивала к противоречивым экспериментам.

— Это… — Мо сердито свёл брови, будто собирался удерживать между ними монетку. Взгляд внимательно кружил по лицу Хэ Тяня, мимо не выдающих эмоций сучьих глаз, зацепив оба уха, затем стал спускаться ниже, вдоль линии шеи, по груди, где сквозь майку угадывались контуры смуглых сосков, влажное пятно в ямке под диафрагмой. Следуя по мерно вздымающемуся прессу, его глаза начинали изумлённо расширяться. После того, как осмотр обогнул пряжку ремня брюк, Рыжий взметнул взгляд наверх, будто перед ним сидел смертник с поясом шахида, а в своих руках Гуань Шань держал чеку. 

— Эт че? Ты... серьёзно?!

Мо сжал зубы так, что проступили все жилы челюсти, прикрыл веки и как-то ссутулился, чтобы сию минуту не сняться с якоря. Скользящая покровительственная улыбка перед ним не оставляла сомнений в выводах.

— Это называется «принц Альберт», — голос Тяня звучал проникающей патокой, вымораживающе задушевно.

Гуань Шань моргнул пару раз, осмысливая цепочку событий.

— Короче, да. Мне нужно это кольцо продеть прямо через хуеву уретру под головкой. Это несложно, ты мог бы справиться, — невозмутимо разъяснил Хэ, хотя сам был готов отражать атаку. С Рыжим лучше не шутить. Как и Гуань Шаню — не быть опрометчивым. Нельзя сказать, что Мо его не стремал после увиденного, равно как и нельзя было быть уверенным в его адекватности.

Обещанная «линия горизонта» канула в забвение.

— С-сука!!! — Мо с воплем запустил железку прочь, и кольцо со звоном улетело в неизвестность. — Где ты успел оставить мозги, чтобы приходить сюда и просить меня о чём-либо! — взвинченный, Гуань Шань запинался, мечась из стороны в сторону. — Ты думаешь, я стану твой грязный хер трогать? Я похож на сраного косметолога?! Ты, блядь, глумишься?! Если я продул, теперь ты позволяешь себе по нахалке заявляться и ебать мне мозги? Думаешь таким образом меня унизить?! Если тебе так нужна сеча — она будет! — в мастерстве унавоженной проклятиями жестикуляции Мо легко обставлял самого яростного дирижёра.

Тянь c неколебимым терпением переждал шквал. Он не сомневался, что Рыжий обязательно распсихуется, а как же иначе. Это было неизбежно, но далеко не финал. Хэ был гораздо собраннее своего образа.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — ровным тоном произнёс он, не нарушая предыдущей мягкости своего голоса. — Я полностью серьёзен. Ты не должен мне что-то бесплатно, я заплачу сколько скажешь здесь и сейчас. Заметь, я ведь поручаю тебе самое ценное — то, что есть у парня в единственном экземпляре, при этом закрывая глаза на махач двухнедельной давности. Убеждён, что подляны не устроишь. И можешь уже прекратить всё сводить к своему поражению? Я не глумлюсь и не вижу в тебе проигравшего. Что было тогда, там и осталось. Я здесь не потому, что ты, как сам говоришь, «продул».

— ...Ты, типа, бесстрашный? — у Мо прям слюна брызнула от едкости фразы. — Убеждён? А вот от тебя говна как раз ждать стоит! Я не дебил — брать деньги у крысы, вроде тебя…

— По-моему, ты параноик.

— Завали!

— Брось… Помоги мне. Разошёлся-то как.

— Ты, блядь, в край охуел! Я не один из вашей конченой прислуги, готовой лебезить при любой гнусной прихоти! Ни-ког-да, усёк?

— Окей-окей, не надо так орать. Я не думал, что это тебя настолько заденет.

Думал. Рассчитывал. Планировал.

Мо спешно освободил запястья от ремней и махнул рукой в сторону дверей, отворачиваясь в сторону. По краям его щёк налились багряные пятна.

— Пиздуй-ка ты на хуй, извращенец.

— Не нервничай, малыш Мо. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой избирательный в частях тела. Я сделал поспешные выводы… — Хэ Тянь ловко отстегнул ремень на поясе и поднялся во весь рост. Если уж предсказуемо проебался, сваливать всё равно нужно с высоко поднятой головой. Не настолько ему кольцо в члене требовалось. 

Он подошёл ближе, готовый разминуться с обозлившимся Гуань Шанем, и дождавшись встречи с его гневным оскорблённым взглядом, произнёс:

— Извини, ошибся. Если передумаешь — услуга за услугу, — он неявно провёл языком по внутренней стороне щеки. 

Гуань Шань сделал вид, что жеста не заметил.

— Фу, блядь, — он, похоже, подзавис, уперевшись руками в стол и глядя в противоположную стену. — В жопу твои услуги… Не понимаю. Абсурд. Вообще собственный хер не важен? Почему не у спеца, в нормальной студии?

— Не хочу… И реально нет времени таскаться по салонам, — безучастно отозвался Тянь без ухмылок. Хэ говорил о своих прихотях отстранённо, как о безоговорочном, наивысшем приоритете. 

— Так вызови на дом! С твоим баблом хоть весь салон сразу!

— Увы, я не могу позволить делать такие вещи кому попало. Не против заехать ко мне?

— Тьфу, бля! — раздался мощный фейспалм Мо.

— Это была просто спонтанная идея, и я решил спросить у тебя, — Хэ смотрел спокойно и бесстрашно, будто это не ему надо было.

— Давай-ка проясним: я не врач, даже не медик. Я — медбрат с поддельными документами об образовании. А здесь — уборщик! С живыми людьми никаких дел не имею, ясно? Вообще не стремает перспектива без хера остаться? 

— Стремает, но это байки. С такой херней, как дырка в члене, может справиться любой пряморукий человек.

— Твой член никому не сдался, только если это не их работа. А может ты из этих дурных, что тащатся от боли?

Хэ Тянь осклабился так широко и безумно, что Мо отстранился, с отвращением глядя на него.

— Нет, боль не люблю. Я под другим диагнозом, так что терплю, когда требуется. Давай, не дуйся, я просто спросил.

Знал ли Хэ Тянь, как странно умиротворяюще действовал его вкрадчивый спокойный голос, даже если он нёс несусветную ахинею? Не пора ли его номинировать на Оскар?

— Здесь не те условия, ты понимаешь?! Заразу какую подцепить не боишься?

— Мы с Заразой будем предохраняться... 

Мо заткнул уши, легко давая понять о своём нежелании выслушивать дальнейший бред.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, из меня вытаскивали пули в обычном гараже… Как видишь, пока всё на месте. Могу дать совет в случае чего.

— А мне вот кажется, что ты на понт меня берёшь, м?

— Ну разве что немного… — хмыкнул Хэ, примирительно подняв ладони.

Гуань Шань плотно скрестил руки на груди, глухо прошипев:

— Ты там со своими фантазиями, может, ещё на обезболивающее рассчитываешь? 

Хэ посмотрел на него плотоядно.

— Нет, Мо, не наш случай, так ведь? — мрачно произнёс он. — Соглашайся. Для тебя подобное — херня. И мы развлечёмся… — Хэ Тянь переместился чуть ближе и легонько заговорщически пнул Рыжего плечом, не сводя грешного взгляда. — Ну, так что?

Рыжий пялился в ответ, без слов сообщая о том, что вызов принят. 

— Ты абсолютно конченный ёбнутый изврат! 

— Не читай мне проповеди, Рыжий, — Хэ Тянь провёл языком по губам. 

— Ты мне пиздишь, голубок, не могу понять только где. Ты явно через коновалов не проходил.

Хэ Тянь достал сигарету и едва успел поднести к губам, как Мо выхватил её прямо из пальцев.

— У меня «в гостях» не курят. Только я.

— Эй! Решил меня совсем замучить?

Не стоило недооценивать азартности парня, которого однажды уделал.

— Знаешь, что… — Мо дёрнул плечом, будто раздражённо взбрыкнув. Он с грохотом отодвинул выдвижной ящик, вороша в нём содержимое. — Я был уверен, что вы — кучка тупых кретинов. Этакие «богатенькие папенькины сыночки», которым, тем не менее, дохрена везёт по жизни.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы поделились с тобой удачей?

— Заткнись, убожество. Чтоб ты знал, это временно. Всегда. 

Гуань Шань с демонстративной суровостью вскрыл какой-то едкий дезинфектор и вылил в прямоугольную емкость. Подошёл к шкафу, достал оттуда синие медицинские перчатки и, порывшись, выудил какую-то спицу. Присмотрелся, примерился — бросил в ёмкость. Скальпель из нержавеющей стали последовал туда же. Потом Мо вытащил шило. 

Хэ Тянь скептически наблюдал за его устрашающими манипуляциями и процессом дезинфекции. Настало время почувствовать лёгкие позывы тошноты. Внутри у него дернулось всё, что могло дёрнуться; он почти физически ощущал, как собственный член втягивается внутрь, поскольку надвигался нешуточный пиздец. И это уже было вовсе не так весело, как он полагал. Хэ не вполне был готов… в реале к такому раскладу, который сам устроил. Он вытащил из кармана новую упаковку с иглой и сомневающимся голосом добавил:

— Может, давай по-нормальному?

Рыжий не ожидал, рассматривая содержимое герметичного пакетика.

— Гляди-ка, засранец, подготовился!.. 

— Мы же не на зоне... — хмыкнул Хэ, разминая шею. — У тебя красивый пирсинг и тату, ты должен разбираться.

— А я разбираюсь, поэтому, уебан, здесь не всё, что надо... — Мо прошёлся по залу осматриваясь, поднял с пола кольцо и так же погрузил его в ёмкость. 

— Значит, ты передумал? Мне пофиг каким образом, если я получу всё прямо сейчас. 

— Я просто подожду, когда ты реально зассышь, — Мо навёл на него острый взгляд, затем осмотрел варианты, лежащие перед ним на столе. — Я могу сделать это.

— Что взамен? 

— Иди сядь, — скомандовал Рыжий.

— То есть, ты просто накричался, вызверился, а теперь «окей», тебя отпустило?

Дело запахло плохо. Точнее, медикаментами: тальк, спирт, прочая химия… Тянь на деревянных ногах вернулся и опустился назад в кресло, вернее, у него колени подогнулись. Он готов был принять отрицательный результат. 

— Во-первых, — начал Мо, протирая руки антисептиком, — ты и вся ваша шайка, если ввяжетесь в долбаную мокруху, то ты обо мне не слышал — разгребайте сами. Если Шу может мне приказывать, это не значит, что я собираюсь всё выполнять. Они не мои кукловоды.

— Окей, с этим не возникнет проблем, — Тянь расселся на стуле, словно на троне.

— Кроме того. Это не-услуга, которой ты разбрасываешься. Когда мне взбредёт в голову какое-нибудь стоящее дерьмо, тогда ты постараешься себя проявить? А пока хорош трепаться и поторопись, у меня мало времени. — Мо направился к двери и закрыл изнутри на засов. — Ты, случаем, не заразный вообще?

— Не-а, а ты? 

— Мы фактически не будем контактировать, поэтому можем быть хоть самой заразной парочкой на свете. Спорю, если не дашь заднюю, то гарантированно будешь скулить?

— А можно как-нибудь без лишнего членовредительства? — Хэ пришлось сглотнуть, обличая собственный нервяк.

Мо встал напротив, держа руки согнутыми в локтях, пока с перчаток испарялся антисептик.

Поздно. 

Сердцебиение охотно сорвалось в бесовские пляски.

— Доставай, не томи... — Рыжий звучал спокойнее, по-рабочему: как в момент появления здесь Хэ Тяня. — И приготовься, плакса.


	5. Блеф

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☝ В части встречаются элементы гуро, так что самые нежные могут чайку с имбирём заварить :}

Подходящий случай, когда ты конченый, и нет необходимости представлять из себя высший сорт, казаться безупречнее, сдержаннее реала. Потому что Хэ не нравится нравиться. Рыжего не достаточно освистнуть из забористой тачки, даже чтобы получить по роже — с ним необходимо рисковать и уж точно не колебаться.

Это распаляет: элементарный трёп на грани фола и домогательства становятся острее, азартнее. После того, что успело произойти между ними на ринге, зная его способности накручивать нервы, хотелось яркого, искромётного флирта и решительной победы, как в поединке. Ради этих ощущений Хэ ни перед чем не остановится, слишком уж их бой запал в память. Он ни разу не чувствовал себя таким предсказуемым, будто Рыжий читал его как на ладони. 

Его подчищенное дырявое досье, которое Хэ назвал бы весьма неконкретным после неожиданного тесного знакомства, пришлось бы в пору и классическому серийному психопату. Богатое пробелами в существенных фактах, грешащее цифрами и датами, без детальных подробностей по существу. Мо Гуань Шань был «условно» чист, не в счёт сомнительные мутные дела и временные задержания, которые для подобного смутьяна были чертовски скромны. Зато семейные обстоятельства выводили из заблуждений, дополняя логичный образ, соизмеримый с личным впечатлением Хэ. Например, мать Мо, с которой тот поддерживал по-скотски убогую связь, регрессировавшую за последний год до минимума. Звонки пару раз в месяц и немалые суммы переведённых на её имя средств, до настоящего момента не обналиченных. Отец повторно в тюрьме. Картина, от которой веяло безнадёгой. В таких обстоятельствах обычно чешешь темя и доступно описываешь ситуацию как «всё сложно». 

Хэ мужик крутой, брутальный: у него во всём контроль, выдержки и хладнокровия на полную железку. Но непредсказуемости рыжего кромсателя, с обнажёнными причиндалами, он стремался чисто по-человечески. Это правда, что ему доводилось получать опасные и болезненные ранения. Что не мешает сейчас опасаться происходящего, задаваясь вопросом: «Нахрена я вообще сюда припёрся?». Тестить свою нервную систему?

Кредит доверия Хэ Тянь предоставил явно завышенный. Но он же, блядь, на кураже. Ставки дразняще высоки: собственное казино и куш одновременно, именуемый «Не связывайся с горой». Адреналиновый пьянящий шейк от одних замыслов. К тому же, этот парень сильный, и его сила обращалась в притяжение, которое слепо неотвратимо влекло к себе. Хэ отдавал должное уважение стойкости духа Мо Гуань Шаня, но рисковал при этом собственным черенком, который именно в данный момент вдруг показался крайне нужным и эстетически целостным. Это выявляло в Тяне собственную непоследовательность. 

Мо, хладнокровно хмурясь, стоял перед ним, попутно разворачивая из рулона широкую салфетку, и приказным тоном скомандовал разбираться самому с извлечением на свет своих гениталий. Настал черёд разоблачений: Хэ расстегнул ремень, затем верхнюю пуговицу, после чего молния беспрепятственно разъехалась в стороны. Из-под резинки марочных боксеров был извлечён предмет щедрости природы к этому породистому сукиному сыну. 

Гуань Шань со сдержанным отвращением оценил распростёртый перед ним вид. Его внешняя неприязненная реакция совершенно не парила Хэ. То, что Мо немного постесняется, было вишенкой на торте мазохиста. Было бы неприятно оказаться очередным куском мяса для рыжего, в одиночку ощущая пикантность момента.

Тянь с нездоровой жадностью следил, как взгляд Мо скользит по нему.

— Хоть один здесь против этой хуёвой затеи, — раздражённо цыкая, заключил Мо, обыденно глянув на предоставленный член. Отпустив вверх одну из нахмуренных бровей, он отметил: — Итак, у тебя всё-таки есть хер? Я-то до последнего сомневался, что дерусь с переделом бабы.

— Шуточки про транссексуалов? — Хэ глумливо улыбнулся в ответ, отвлекаясь на небрежный фарс.

— Просто скажи мне, нахуя? — глянув на съёжившийся участок тела, уточнил Рыжий.

Хэ Тянь ответил без заминки, с игривым томным придыханием:

— Собираюсь кое-кого порадовать.

Мо наконец поднял глаза к его лицу, с прищуром заключая:

— Подкаблучник.

— Я ведь не говорил о женщине.

— В любом случае, — без интереса добавил Рыжий. Он реально не просекал, что вся фишка может иметь отношение к нему самому. 

Хэ промолчал секунд с пять, затем заговорщически произнёс:

— Ты меня осуждаешь?

— За то, что ты испорченный проходимец? Нет, не думаю, что это имеет значение.

Гуань Шань накрыл колени Хэ одноразовой медицинской салфеткой, в середине которой перед этим на глазах своего пассивного наблюдателя сделал скальпелем прорезь. Тишина и неловкость стали угнетающими, отчего незначительные манипуляции и касания ощущались слишком остро. Мо слегка наклонился над ним. Прикосновение пальцев сквозь перчатки к коже его пениса было осторожным, но Тянь всё равно слегка вздрогнул. 

— Дерьмо! — Мо поморщился и напряженно выдохнул, сбрасывая брезгливость после помещения жертвы в прорезь.

Ещё утром он и вообразить не мог, что предстоит заниматься подобным. Ему было неприятно трогать долбаный хер даже сквозь перчатку, потому что скрывалось в этом что-то гнусное: любым способом осязать Хэ Тяня, подавившего его однажды, будто тот чмырил этим. Гуань Шань сомневался в своих действиях. Вид члена постороннего отнюдь не был самым отвратительным зрелищем. Скорее, посредственным — он навидался всякого похуже, наверно, поэтому и полез в эту долбаную авантюру.

На самом деле, Гуань Шань очень надеялся, что чёртов Хэ каким-то невероятным образом пойдёт на попятную. Раз он не отступался, Мо просто отыграется на чёртовом члене. Хэ Тянь сам затеял всё дерьмо, которое, по крайней мере, болезненно для него же. Скованные руки были явно не по душе мудаку, вот и пусть бледнеет, как полотно — Рыжий насладится его унижением.

— Это самая, повторяю, самая дикая хуйня, которой мне приходилось заниматься... Чёрт, пизжу, конечно, но всё же.

— И что же это было? — склоня голову, мягко поинтересовался Тянь без промедления.

— Не твоего ума дело, — фыркнул Гуань Шань.

— Хм... — Хэ отвлёкся недолгой паузой, — а вот мои родственники каждый раз умудрялись превосходить себя в подлостях...

— Закрой уже рот, я не спрашивал о твоём бесценном опыте, бедненький, — из-за стрёмной обстановки Мо с полпинка раздражался.

— Язва. Предпочитаешь молчание? — Хэ откинул голову на край спинки, беззвучно тяжело уставившись на него. И по следу своего взгляда он предоставил Рыжему возможность почувствовать себя без одежды, под пристальным изучением, будто ему заползали под шкуру. Не нужно строить догадок: то, как он смотрел на Мо, было тому неприятно. Это взгляд, который нужно суметь держать на себе.

Мо начинал сожалеть, что Хэ заткнулся. Под этим щупающим пронизывающим взглядом чувствовалось почти физически, как разлагаешься по составляющим. Гуань Шань предпочёл бы, чтобы этот ненормальный болтал, развеивая повисшую напряжёнку. Напряжёнка заключалась в том, что пока один из них держался за голый член другого, второй, едва ли не облизываясь, пристально следил за движением его кадыка.

Но рыжий был сосредоточен на чём-то своём, чтобы париться развлечением кого-либо из них во время повисшей паузы или побуждать Хэ вновь продолжить болтовню.

Гуань Шань слегка приблизился. Преобладающие химические ароматы со стойким благоуханием намокшего бетона в воздухе отступили, и сквозь них Тянь уловил само его присутствие. Хлор частично выветрился из воздуха, открывая исходящий прямо от горячей шеи, хорошо знакомый терпкий запах пота Мо — марку усталости от интенсивной работы — запах резиновых перчаток и цитрусовых или имбирных леденцов, или чего-либо вроде них. В этот момент Хэ заметил отсутствие равномерной плотной щетины у Гуань Шаня.

Наконец Мо протянул руку и взялся за член, движениями большого пальца стягивая кожу, обнажая и высвобождая головку; глядя прямо на красную влажную плоть таинственно произнёс:

— Ну, и с какой стороны?

Хэ Тянь, сосредоточенный на прикосновении Мо и его лице, не испорченном богатым воображением, с усилием закусил губу. Он инфантильно старался не смотреть вниз, потому что, а хуй его знает: начнёт он психовать или возбуждаться…

— Между прочим, я полностью доверяю твоему вкусу, — попутно добавил темноволосый плут. — Ты производишь впечатление.

— Просто заткнись. Мне реально насрать. Если я сделаю что-то хреново, не таскайся ко мне потом в праведном гневе с предъявами, — Рыжий менял линии поведения, как дрался, но вдруг внезапно посмотрел в глаза, спрашивая: — Ответь мне, насколько хорошо этот твой Цзянь И знаком с Цин Шу? — вопрос простой, но звучал с натяжением.

Хэ Тянь даже проморгался, переключаясь с дребедени, творящейся в собственной голове, на серьёзный лад и ещё раз внимательно окидывая взглядом Рыжего. Тот выпрямился и значительной паузой подтвердил вес прозвучавших слов.

— Ты говоришь о том, что должен знать мой босс, или в курсе чего должен быть я сам? — тактично сформулировал Хэ Тянь наводящий вопрос.

— Я ничего не говорю тебе, я спрашиваю: насколько хорошо он его знает?

— Ты же понимаешь, что наше знакомство опосредовано. Как близко мы стусовались с человеком, фактически держащим треть города? Цзянь в курсе всего, что нужно знать о человеке, работающим с его отцом.

— Работавшим. Они работали вместе. Он только так и говорит всегда. Нет?

— Это не меняет того, что он не самостоятельная единица.

— Не важно, — Гуань Шань качнул головой возвращаясь к делу.

— Ты хотел мне что-нибудь сказать? — Тянь попытался удержать тему. — Тогда я весь во внимании… 

— Даже не рассчитывай, чёрт тебя дери, — Мо вновь оказал честь лицу Хэ. — Не думай, что я с тобой трепаться стану. Вы мне никто, кроме возможных проблем. Это был чертовски простой вопрос, всё.

Рыжий позволил себе отступление, и определённо Хэ услышал больше произнесённого вслух. И подобный шаг со стороны Мо стал неожиданностью.

— Ладно, спасибо, — маякнул Тянь. — В любом случае, я самостоятельный и не стал бы лезть к неизвестному парню с подозрительными расспросами, можешь быть спокоен.

— Тц, я спокоен. Ко мне бесполезно лезть с расспросами, сразу тебе говорю.

Рыжий мешкал. Он приготовился открывать иглу, но внезапно отложил её в сторону, покосился на свободную руку Хэ и предусмотрительно накинул на неё ремень. 

— Зачем меня привязывать, ты же не думаешь меня разозлить? — только и успел возразить он.

— Поугрожай мне ещё, — Рыжий предупреждающе навострил взгляд на Хэ, фиксируя и вторую руку.

Оставалось рассуждать о первопричинах и следствиях своих поступков, когда его запястья вновь оказались в ремнях. Хэ Тянь очень не любил ставить себя в уязвимое положение. Например, если бы этот говнюк решил бросить его тут с полуспущенными штанами. Он скорее предполагал, но не был убежден, что Рыжий не захочет как-то поквитаться за всё хорошее. Тем более, в столь извращённой форме. Подсчёты шансов на освобождение, развитие теорий ― панические настроения означали полный провал.

— Испугался? — Хэ наклонил голову, проверяя натяжение. 

— То есть, сотрясения, по-твоему, это приятно? Предусмотрительность. Как ты говоришь, я тут касаюсь «самого дорогого в единственном экземпляре». Поэтому, когда ты зассышь и решишь свалить, придётся меня хорошо попросить или останешься тут. 

Угрожающее «останешься» звучало двусмысленно.

Реальная лихоманка только начиналась не столько из-за персоны Рыжего, сколько благодаря собственной фантазии. Сейчас Хэ испытывал обоих: и себя, и его. Не умиротворяли даже мерные капли дождя, стучащиеся в стекла. Ладно бы привычный персонал салонов, но Гуань Шань одним своим видом будил маленького мальчика, который терпеть не мог уколы. Невозможно было утверждать, что его не начнёт вдруг бить истерика, или что Мо не задумал что-либо против бывшего оппонента из мести. Хэ элементарно планировал избежать вероятности быть закованным в этом чёртовом кресле.

Внезапно Мо прервался, снимая одну из перчаток.

— Чёрт, ладно, всё ж надо видео глянуть… — он выудил из заднего кармана телефон, парой ловких движений запросив тему в поисковике. Потом озадаченно почесал висок.

— Э-э?.. — удивлённо промычал Хэ Тянь, развернув ладони в ремнях тыльной стороной вверх, невербально выражая: «ты че».

Сделал бы уж как-нибудь и не томил, не доводя его взвинченность до грани.

— Ага, — многозначительно буркнул Гуань Шань, не отрывая взгляда от телефона и не обращая на Хэ в это время ни малейшего внимания. Словно не было перед ним нелепого парня с обнажённой дичью, торчащей посреди салфетки на его коленях, напоминающей дохлого эмбриона Чужого, поданного к ланчу.

На памяти Хэ, которая проносилась у него перед глазами чудовищными сальто-мортале, он совершал настоящий подвиг ради ёбаных шашней. То, что Рыжий ему не даст, не пустив крови, было ясно как день, поэтому-то он и перешёл сразу к этапу жертвоприношений.

А ведь не факт, что Мо Гуань Шань окажется годным партнёром для обоюдно удовлетворяющего секса, ради чего всё затевалось. Потому что, если он окажется не удовлетворяющим, то будет однократным. Хэ немного отвлёкся непосредственным видом лица парня перед собой и его сложной замысловатой мимикой, пока тот был занят видео, информирующим, что и в какой последовательности необходимо втыкать в его пенис. Затем Мо такими же неуловимо проворными движениями пробежал по экрану и поднял телефон к уху. 

— Алло, это я. Ну привет! Слушай, по поводу дырок… — он вслушался в голос на другом конце связи, обкусывая сухие губы. — …Ага, в пизде! Ну!.. Расскажи в двух словах про процесс, что к чему? 

— Столько чести для меня, раз ты так напрягаешься, — решил поддразнить Тянь.

Настырный брюнет мешал прояснять детали, Мо кинул на него недобрый взгляд, в тот же момент перекладывая телефон к плечу, протянул руку, накрывая татуированной ладонью бубнящую часть лица Хэ. Холодные пальцы не легли плашмя, а сжали щеки, контрастируя с теплом слегка вспотевшей ладони, касающейся губ кожа к коже. Она пахла чем угодно, но не самим Мо, из-за едкого антисептика, полностью скрывшего собственный запах его рук. 

Несмотря на синтетические оттенки, покрытую сухим тальком ладонь безумно захотелось лизнуть в ту тёплую центральную ямочку прямо в сгибе. Хэ напряжённо сглотнул, продолжая пялиться на Рыжего, затаив дыхание. Если бы он сейчас хоть как-нибудь повлиял на момент, сделав это, то можно лишь догадываться, что произошло бы в следующие секунды. Возможно, это непосредственное, расслабленное пребывание в личном пространстве испарилось бы. Тем не менее, Мо держал его за щёки, словно моську какого-то шкодливого пиздюка, сложив ему губы трубочкой, что само по себе раздражало, вызывая гнев, с которым Хэ не мог совладать. Он не успел что-либо предпринять потому, что Рыжий забрал свою ладонь, оставив его с ощущением гнева и следов пальцев на щеках.

Тянь медленно прикрыл глаза, углубляя бесшумное дыхание, потому что внизу совершенно омертвевший конец медленно подал признаки напряжения. Была бы странной в такой ситуации реакция парня напротив. Если этот долбак допетрит, с какой стати перед ним встаёт, то отчекрыжит к чертям головешку Хэ одним движением. От ярких картин по телу распространился токсин уязвимости и тревоги. Тянь отчетливо услышал в памяти хруст от удара тесака о стол и резко распахнул глаза. 

Гуань Шань смотрел прямо на него таким мрачным от веселья взглядом, который одновременно можно было истолковать и как ужасающий, и как жаркий. В Мо изначально было что-то дикое, надломленное и больное. Это, блядь, Хэ тоже влекло?

— О… ну… о, как… ладно, всё понял. Не, не себе. Иди-ка ты на хуй! И тебя туда же, всё, пока! ...Отвали, пока! — Мо с хлопком закрыл смартфон обшарпанным чехлом. — Приступим. Если ты ещё не всё обдумал, то поздно — я собираюсь это сделать. 

У Хэ вновь всё сжалось — в том числе и желудок — при виде блестящей толстой иглы в его пальцах, и показалось, что подступает ощущение рвотных позывов. В двухсотый раз внутренний голос проклял самого себя за генерацию сумасбродных неадекватных идей. Но в то же время, другой внутренний голос уверенно предложил паникеру заткнуться. Тяню не нужно было думать, чтобы читать Мо интуитивно. Не только потому, что портить приближённых авторитетов было нелогично.

— Как там у тебя со свёртываемостью, порядок?

— О, владеешь понятиями...

Если он это всё вообще благополучно переживёт, Хэ себе пообещал, что впредь внутреннего экстремальщика попридержит в узде.

— Ты ведь толковый, почему не стал полноценным врачом? — задал он очередной вопрос.

— Не смеши меня, где я и где медицина: я ни черта не шарю в химии и задачи решать не смогу, значит, никакие экзамены не сдам. Если ещё не дошло, работаю я по фиктивным документам рядом с моргом, чтобы не палевно было, чем занимаюсь. 

— Тогда чем бы ты хотел заниматься? Думал бросить всё это? Ну знаешь, затесаться где-нибудь в горах… Домик из цельного бревна, кругом лес, тишина; чтобы тебя кто-нибудь ждал там. Хотя бы пса завести.

Мо ухмыльнулся, сосредоточенный на деле:

— Собаки неплохие, но я предпочитаю океан и всю эту хрень с прозрачной водой, шумом волн, штормами. Это не отменяет того, что я в банде. Ты знаешь, чем это грозит. За себя, конечно, могу постоять, однако обстоятельства хреновые, — он мысленно хлестнул себя по щекам, прежде чем понял, что уже согласился с Хэ.

— Ты не чувствуешь себя в безопасности?

Мо вновь натянул перчатку и обработал руки антисептиком.

— Викторина окончена.

— Эй, ты ведь умеешь делать больно? А как насчёт сделать больно так, чтобы приятно? — Тянь решил вволю напиздеться, чтобы запоздало собраться с духом.

Мо удовлетворённо хмыкнул, возвышаясь над ним и намекая, что ещё не поздно свернуть затею.

— Я вижу, ты уже зассал. Мне нравится, продолжай.

— Всё в порядке, Гуань Шань, — елейная ухмылка Хэ всегда была наготове.

— Вот не помню, чтобы разрешал тебе называть себя просто по имени. Я тебя даже не довёл до слёз, чтобы ты, блядь, начинал раздражать своей фамильярностью.

— О, — парировал Хэ, — меня ты уже раздражаешь своей фамильярностью.

— Бесишь. 

— Давай уже, заканчивай, утомил... — Хэ придал голосу нужную холодность, намекая, что ему промедление начинает надоедать.

Они не могли упустить шанс хотя бы минутных пререканий. 

Мо нагнулся с иглой над ним, пока Хэ Тянь старался отвлечься от вида ужасающе острого и толстого инструмента, заметив показавшиеся за отвисшим воротом формы соски парня. Даже они у Мо были несвоевременно идеальные: небольшого размера, восхитительно припухшие и нежно розовые — такие, что ободок плавно сливался с кожей. Во время поединка Хэ не растрачивался на детали: они выглядели маленькими, слегка отвердели и казались темнее. На самом деле это, боже, лучшее обезболивающее. Следить за манипуляциями ниже пояса не было никакого желания. Хватало реальных ощущений и знания того, что другие режущие предметы находились на значительном расстоянии.

— Хэй, а какое у тебя зрение?

— Вовремя ты вспомнил о главном… Не дёргайся. 

Тянь почувствовал, как его головку окатило прохладной жидкостью и едва вздрогнул, когда внутрь уретры проникло нечто, недостаточно холодное, чтобы идентифицироваться, как металл.

— Я тут… подумал, — вдруг отозвался Мо, — легче сделать всё мгновенно… Но раз уж ты обратился, то для тебя персонально, вероятно, нужно, чтобы это происходило ебически медленно?

— Эй, Мо, Рыжий, что ты за… А-а-а-а!!! 

Разнёсся стон, громкий и грудной, отразившийся от стен и сводов, разрезавший тишину, под затихающий шёпот дождя. Тянь прочувствовал каждый миллиметр, каждое мгновение, всю деспотичную неспешность Гуань Шаня.

— М-ф-ф… ха… ха… — промычал он, и его глаза непроизвольно покраснели от того, что были широко распахнуты на протяжении всего времени. Да и когда протыкают нервный узел, иначе быть не могло. 

Протяжному стону подражала короткая серия заполошных вздохов. Тянь ощутил всю действительность проникающей боли, разрывающей, сковывающей и бесконечной. Звучание его голоса в неполную силу бархатным тягучим рокотом прокатилось по ушам Мо.

— Блядь, хули ты шумный?! Не дергайся, чтоб тебя! — Рыжий выпрямился, возмущаясь откровенной несдержанности Хэ Тяня. — Хрена ты на ухо мне стонешь?!

— Мне больно! — возмущаясь, Тянь в пожарном порядке оглядел произошедшее.

— Не позорься! Тебе совсем не стыдно? Будь мужиком! — Рыжий будто хотел стряхнуть с загривка противоречивые ощущения.

— Какого хрена я должен сдерживаться? — Хэ Тянь свел брови на переносице и яростно сопел ноздрями, выравнивая дыхание и сорвавшийся ажиотаж импульсов в теле. — Прибью!

— Чёрт… — Мо выпрямился, зажав в кулаке плоть Хэ, ни разу не обратив внимания на угрозу. — Похоже, зацепил какой-то сосуд, говорил же не дёргаться.

— Что?.. — негодующе выдохнул Хэ, приходя в себя.

— Придётся подождать, пока остановится. Я не виноват, что у тебя такой венистый хуй! — отрешённо добавил Мо, глядя куда-то в сторону, особо не заморачиваясь над этим. — Всё же что-то многовато крови…

Хэ почувствовал, как пальцы сдавили член сильнее. И наконец трезво посмотрел вниз.

— Блядь!

Игла, которую Мо прижимал пальцами, всё ещё находилась внутри. Хэ понимал это, но теперь увидел воочию, что сидит с состоявшейся дыркой в члене. А триггернула не столько подтекающая алая кровь, измазавшая соприкасающиеся предметы, сколько торчащая прямо из уретры обрезанная трубка, вобравшая в себя острый игольный наконечник. Сука, катетер. И весь этот букет сочился кровью из собственной головки, отчего бесконтрольные рвотные позывы стали нарастать. Тянь расширил ноздри и откинул голову назад, стараясь дышать глубже. Он уставился в потолок, но образы перед ним не уходили.

— Надеюсь, ты не собрался блевать на себя?! — промямлил Мо, покосившись в его сторону.

— Не... — сосредоточенно качнул головой Хэ. — Блядь. Не знаю...

Хэ Тянь тряхнул головой. Желудок вился изворотливым ужом, а перед глазами поползли тёмные пятна. Так стремительно, что он не успел опомниться. 

— Серьёзно?! Эй!.. — Рыжий уставился на него: Хэ дышал глубоко и существенно побледнел, а тёмные волоски прилипли к влажному лбу.

Гуань Шань шлёпнул ему пару раз по щекам тыльной стороной свободной руки.

— Э, мы не закончили, не вздумай тут блевать! Я только что убрал… дыши, блядь! ...Я ж не думал, что ты неженка, богема чёртова!

Мо покрутил головой в поисках того, что могло пригодиться, не выпуская причиндал Хэ, чтобы игла не выскользнула. Хотел было шарахнуться к шкафам, но прекрасно знал, что предложить ему нечего. Только что проверял. Он хмурился сильнее, глядя на этого недоумка перед собой. Грёбаные стоны, с этим стрёмным глубоким дыханием и, реально, наличием слёз уже давно порядком накренили башню. Хэ Тянь выглядел бледным с заволоченным взглядом совершенно не в себе. Весь этот происходящий бредовый сюр взвинтил обоих. 

— Сча... просто нужно отвлечься… — свесив голову, отозвался Тянь голосом, звучащим откуда-то из глубины.

Хэ почувствовал, как Мо сминает ему щёки, поднимая рукой за подбородок. Отчётливый запах леденцов дал понять, что он совсем близко. Яркие глаза Рыжего выглядели внимательными, находясь нос к носу возле него.

А затем вдруг во рту оказался тёплый влажный язык. 

Уж это ни с чем спутать невозможно. Это не было поцелуем. Он скорее облизал ему нёбо, их губы лишь едва соприкоснулись, чего было достаточно, чтобы ощутить их мягкость и вкус, и недостаточно потому, что он сразу отстраняется. Тянь рефлекторно сомкнул губы вокруг языка Мо, с наслаждением втягивая его обратно в себя и делая происходящее поцелуем.

Хэ не успел продлить мгновение, или углубить ускользающий поцелуй, даже истомно выдохнуть. Гуань Шань не мигая упорно смотрел мимо него, из-под опущенных ресниц на слёзы, скопившиеся в уголках глаз. Возможность удержать его была обречённой, потому что у Мо оказался очень острый язык. Не по форме — а на вкус. 

И как только Тянь соприкоснулся с ним, обводя собственным снизу, его зубы столкнулись с металлом, концентрирующим невероятные ощущения, от которых во рту по-настоящему заполыхало.

Он невольно раскрыл губы, хватая воздух. Чересчур шокирующе даже для искушённого. Глаза у Хэ ошеломлённо распахнулись, а рожа совсем вытянулась в ахуе. Нет это были не леденцы, Рыжий не морщась жевал настоящий имбирь. В любом случае, всё это не то, что можно моментально осознать или игнорировать. Вкус и столкновение металла о кромку зубов, контрастный жар, напоминающий о том горячем месте, где находились основания сразу двух штанг. Наверно, охуевшее лицо Тяня дорогого стоило, несколько секунд он не мог прийти в себя. 

Мо отстранился так же неуловимо, как и оказался вблизи, а Хэ получил вразумительный шлепок по харе, без замаха, только пальцами, что не меняло ощутимости жеста, и Тянь почувствовал, как начинает пропадать в бессильном подбирающемся остервенении.

— Ты хуже бабы! — с презрением прошипел Мо, вытирая край своего рта. Он взял кольцо с лотка и с лёгкостью разогнул его, чтобы оно напоминало спираль, при этом не прерывая зрительного контакта со своей страждущей жертвой, почти спокойно, будто не они сейчас сосались, добавил: — Так, вроде можно продолжать, диаметр кольца толстый, если не будет пролазить, я сделаю надрез, и только попробуй, скотина, ещё раз дернуться.

— Никаких надрезов, — упредил Хэ сорвавшимся голосом.

Мо склонился вновь, провозившись ещё с минуту, и нельзя сказать, что это было сколько-нибудь безболезненно. Рыжий, буквально силой, злобно пропихивал пирсинг в дырку, вызывая у Хэ желание зарычать, не взирая на присутствие истекающей пульсации в члене. Гуань Шань молча возился с застёжкой, ему мешали перчатки. Тянь медленно беззвучно выдохнул. Казалось момент застыл и происходящее длилось бесконечность. Слёзы так и стремились вновь навернуться на глаза. Долбаная серьга не пролазила и снова пошла кровь. Наболевшая, изнывающая жжением, зона не могла свести с мыслей о том, что у Рыжего две штанги во рту поперёк языка. 

Он не годный на постель?

Не. Годный.

Негодник.

Заканчивая, Гуань Шань сам изрядно попотел. С облегчением выдохнув, он провёл рукой по своему лбу и глянул на Хэ.

— Живой? — он смахнул пальцем скупую слезу, постыдно блестящую на крае нижнего века Тяня, продолжая пережимать его член. — Прекращай уже это, — Мо кивком указал вниз, намекая, что тот должен прекратить любые попытки эрегировать в кулаке, иначе остановить кровь станет сложнее. 

…Вскоре Рыжий перестал надавливать и облил работу прохладной жидкостью, принося долю облегчения. 

— Развяжи меня, — в тоне Хэ исчезла терпимость к возражениям вместе с былой вкрадчивой мягкостью, сменившись вибрирующим холодом. 

— Скоро. Пока рана открытая, я сделаю перевязку, дома снимешь, — по-хозяйски великодушно отозвался Мо.

— Уверен, что сделал всё правильно? — оценивающе заключил Тянь.

— Это всего лишь дырка, где бы она ни была, — припомнил Мо слова Хэ и на секунду замолчал. — Я не закрывал глаз в процессе, в отличие от тебя ...Хули зыркаешь на меня тут, я говорил в салон идти! 

Хэ выдохнул и посмотрел вниз.

— Вообще-то, я не думал, что ты сделаешь это… — он утомлённо откинулся на кресло, глядя вперёд и не вспоминая ни о раздражении, ни об удовольствии, ни о боли. Знакомые ощущения от прикосновений пальцев в перчатках сменились тканью бинтов. Измученный член жгуче изнывал, не пытаясь породниться с новоприобретенным аксессуаром. 

Стоило сразу понять, что если Рыжего взять на понт, то он просто сделает, тем более плёвое для него дело. 

— Короче, пройди курс антибиотиков, лучше через жопу. Уколами в смысле. Ну, дезинфицируй и о ебле забудь, как минимум, на месяц, — проговаривал Мо, попутно высвобождая руки Тяня. — А теперь слушай меня, леблядь чернявая, чтобы больше я тебя здесь не видел, усёк?

Мо снимал перчатки и старался давить взглядом на Хэ, чтобы тот действительно «усёк». Хорошая попытка. 

Когда Мо расстегнул ремни, сдержанность клиента пропала вместе с осторожностью. Хэ Тянь мрачно посмотрел на него и подался вперёд, чтобы встать и наконец заправиться, своим движением заставляя рыжего отступить на шаг назад. Тянь поднялся, потёр запястья и хрустнул шеей, настолько она затекла. 

— Слезая горю не поможешь, да, Джинджер?..

— Чё? — отозвался он, успев перебазироваться подальше к шкафам, и уволочь шведку на стол возле себя. Мо заметил переменившийся настрой гостя. Шань достаточно повыёбывался, чтобы создать себе проблем. Но проявлять малодушие не собирался. Его беспокоило, что он сразу не смог отжать всё колюще-режущее в диапазоне доступности Хэ. Рыжий подпёр стол задом и скрестил руки на груди, молча ожидая, пока Тянь завернёт оглобли с территории. 

— Я тебя наберу, в случае, если не смогу распутать твои узлы, — произнёс Хэ, застегнув ремень на брюках. 

— Можешь не пытаться…

Мо его переоценивал, если думал, что Тянь в состоянии чинить расправы, когда у него мучительно изнывает член, и ему нужно приноровиться к адекватной нормальной ходьбе. А рыжего следовало припугнуть за то, что он безустанно зарывался перед ним.

Хэ огляделся, припоминая причину напряга Мо. Прихватил с лотка скальпель и, ловко играя им между пальцами, подошёл.

— Положи, — прошипел Гуань Шань. 

Мо не боялся его, нет. Вообще не вёлся на давление, но он оценивал ситуацию как человек, совершенно не желающий ощущать бешенство Хэ Тяня вновь. И ещё больше не желающий испытывать его навыки, надёжно избавляющие от пульса. Он уже проявил все чудеса своей дипломатии: не дерзил сверх меры, не обострял конфронтацию, не провоцировал… Он постоянно имел дело с отморозками, готовыми развлекаться живодёрством, которые словно мухи возле падальщика, кружили вокруг Сунана, маньяка, похуже остальных вместе взятых. Но Гуань Шань не испытывал ни перед кем из них благоговения. Если Мо кого-то и боялся, то имя ему было не Хэ Тянь, в котором отношение ко всему вышеописанному было другим уровнем, отчего пробирало подсознательно. То ли из-за жутковатого холодного взгляда, в сочетании с запрещённой сексапильностью. Пораскинув мозгами, стоило изначально добавить Хэ в список внушающих лютый бздёж. 

Тянь медленно приближался, лихо перекидывая скальпелем, словно карандашом, следя за тем, как Рыжий напрягается. Как нервно сглатывает. 

— Поблагодарю как следует за сервис позже… в случае, если мой член действительно останется при мне... — он остановился в предельно допустимой близости, не улыбаясь, а максимально показывая зубы Мо.

— Не угрожай тут мне, я делал то, о чём ты сам просил.

Гуань Шань с места не сдвигался, лишь опустил руки, взявшись за стол и превращаясь в пружину, не сводя сверлящего взгляда с Хэ. Мо выглядел как дикий зверь, выжидающий, когда к нему протянут граблю, чтобы загрызть владельца с концами. 

— А кто угрожает? — Хэ ухмыльнулся. — Ты же обо мне та-ак позаботился, даже забинтовал, это было мило. 

— Больной, — выплюнул Мо. 

Хэ Тянь тоже не был расположен на игры элементарно в виду текущего состояния.

— Ну что, получил чёртово удовольствие? — спокойно протягивая скальпель Мо, уточнил он. 

Гуань Шань уставился на предмет возле лица, душа в себе напряжение, но прикосновений избежал, как бы не съедало желание воткнуть это пижону в ухо.

— Просто положи, блядь. 

— Опасаешься?

Хэ, не сводя глаз с Мо, неторопливо встал ещё плотнее, кладя инструмент на стол позади парня. Кругом хватало поверхностей, рядом стоял открытый шкаф, но ему надо было лезть к Мо, чтобы с характерным лязгом, от которого тот едва вздрогнул, положить предмет на стол, наблюдая как Рыжий обращается в оголённый нерв, как пульс мечется на его шее и кадык скользит под кожей, но упрямец с места не шевелился, продолжая убедительно пялиться в ответ. 

— Свали… — это определённо было последним предупреждением Гуань Шаня, терпящего притеснение от Хэ. 

Жать его по углам и взвинчивать пульс рискует стать вредным увлечением. 

— Мне пора, Джинджер, увидимся, — хмыкнул Хэ Тянь, отступая к своей жилетке. 

Гуань Шань негодующе развёл руками.

— Надеюсь ты это не мне?! 

— Тебе, ведь это одновременно значит и «рыжий» и «имбирь»… — хмыкнув, добавил Тянь на полпути к выходу. 

* * *

Побледневший телохранитель стоял на улице, подпирая стену амбара, даже его губы приняли синеватый оттенок. Если предположить, сколько хватают адреналинщики, прыгающие на тарзанках со скал в ущельях или с вышек… то, сколько он словил стресса сегодня с Рыжим, ему хватит впечатлений на последнюю четверть века… воображаемым последователям рассказывать. Он до сих пор не понимал как остался с членом на месте. Оценивая всю безрассудность идеи, Тянь пришёл к заключению, что впору браться за голову, возраст как никак, приятели вон со сложившейся личной жизнью и социальной реализацией. На личку насрать, но не все же перспективы просирать из-за собственного кретинизма. 

Чжэнси показался в дверях выхода и, сделав пару шагов в направлении пустующего автомобиля, резко сменил направление и быстро подошёл вплотную к Хэ, всматривась в неподвижного напарника, прислонившегося к стене.

— Что произошло? Ранен? Почему на штанах кровь?

— Нет... вернее да.

— Что? Где?!

— …В пизде, — отозвался Тянь и сардонически заржал, словно недоразвитый, немного вскуливая на последних нотах. 

Сидеть ему похоже также будет неудобно.

— Еблан, — Чжань пренебрежительно отвернулся и направился к авто.


End file.
